


Лучшие сны (те, в которых я умирал)

by Firoy (nadin_hime)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst, Dark, Detectives, Explicit Language, M/M, Out of Character, Violence, shitty humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-12 01:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadin_hime/pseuds/Firoy
Summary: Давным-давно Бокуто не повезло стать якудза, но он стал лучшим якудза. И это проблема.





	1. Наемники

– Слышал, ты не в восторге от предложения Широфуку, – голос Куроо в наушнике гарнитуры звучал хрипловато и лениво. Засранец наверняка валялся в постели.  
  
– Хах, правда? – Бокуто оскалился, выкручивая газ до упора. Окружающее слилось в сплошную серо-зеленую полосу со смутными пятнами домов на холмах.  
  
Слабо сказано «не в восторге». И Куроо это знал. Жаль, Сузуки не жала больше двухсот пятидесяти, потому что Бокуто хотел адреналином перекрыть воспоминание, как Широфуку заикнулась о возможной продаже части пакетов Токийскому альянсу.  
  
– Зачем ты так с девочкой?  
  
Серьезно? С каких пор Куроо начал заботиться о благополучии Юкие Широфуку?  
  
– Запал на мою сестренку? – Бокуто не хотел знать об этом. Черт побери, зачем он вообще это спрашивал, ведь ему было плевать. Главное, чтобы газ в баке не закончился раньше, чем кипящая в крови ярость.  
  
– Эй-эй, у меня свои стандарты. К тому же ты хоть и счастливый подонок, выходящий всегда сухим из воды, но я волнуюсь. Ты возражал боссу. И сейчас ты, похоже, где-то не в Токио испытываешь свою удачу.  
  
Наверное, Куроо был искренен, и, наверное, в другой день Бокуто прислушался.  
  
– Такеюки-сенсей не позволил бы слияния… – прорычал Бокуто. – Такеюки-сенсей, он... – глаза вдруг начала застилать мутная пелена. Слезы наворачивались быстрее, чем он сбавлял скорость.  
  
– Шшшш, бро, он был крутым, – Куроо будто и правда сидел позади него и успокаивающе нашептывал.  
  
– Бро, – Бокуто ногой выставил подставку. Мимо продолжали свистеть проезжающие машины. Бокуто шмыгнул носом. – Он был мне вместо бати. Если бы не сенсей, я бы кормил рыб на дне Токийского залива. Он великий человек…  
  
– Знаю-знаю, – Куроо вздохнул. – Он вырастил самого крутого наемника Японии. И моего бро.  
  
– Бро-о-о-о, – взвыл Бокуто, падая прямо в шлеме на руль, слезы тут же закапали на стекло. – Мне его не хватает.  
  
Почему всегда так? Минуту назад Бокуто ругал Широфуку всеми известными словами, а теперь как мальчик ревел из-за горя и детской обиды.  
  
– Бро, что мне делать? Я хочу его вернуть. Сенсей уже навешал бы Широфуку бокеном, – лепетал он. – Я так не могу. Она всегда останется моей младшенькой сестренкой. Но… она же собирается прогнуться под Альянс. Эти козлы ждали, пока сенсей отойдет на тот свет. Я не хочу им подчиняться.  
  
Много лет наращиваемая мощь Фукуродани катилась под хвост. Бокуто не мог на это смотреть. Не прошло и пары месяцев после смерти главы, как Альянс начал, не скрываясь, вводить свой бизнес на их территорию. Людей Нохеби, приторговывающих оружием, стали замечать на территории портов Фукуродани. Этот факт был тревожным. Дайшо нужно было силой щемить, он понимал только грубые намеки, а Широфуку казалась слишком мягкой, чтобы так поступать.  
  
– За тобой пойдут люди. Ты дурак, если этого не видишь.  
  
– Что? – Бокуто опешил. Он, наконец, снял шлем, вытрусил накатившие слезы и растер остатки влаги рукавом.  
  
– Ты…? Ты серьезно? – кажется, Куроо был удивлен?  
  
– Я всегда смертельно серьезен, – Бокуто чуть не подавился от обиды.  
  
– Все думали, что ты станешь следующим боссом.  
  
– Я наемник, бро. Ты что? Клан? Хах. Мне даже микроволновку нельзя доверить, какой еще клан. Помнишь, даже пластик дверцы расплавился, когда я сушил ботинки.  
  
– Это проблемы микроволновки. Человек, умеющий с похмелья сделать животворящий яичный коктейль, богоподобен. Так вот, ты бог, Бокуто.  
  
Сердце дрогнуло.  
  
– Правда?  
  
– Угу. – Будь Куроо рядом, Бокуто видел бы, как тот яростно кивал, жмурясь от челки, падающей на глаза.  
  
– За тобой пойдут, Бо. Без тебя Фукуродани боялась бы только школьная шпана.  
  
Бокуто поправил зеркало заднего вида и встретился взглядом с отражением. Ему скоро должно было исполниться двадцать семь, а все еще казалось, что он умел только битой махать на бейсбольном поле и пускать лягушки в канале у дома. Ан нет, на скуле красовался белый росчерк шрама, оставшегося от ножа. Бокуто спасла реакция, а несчастного, доставшего до Бокуто, не спасло ничего. На память только остался этот очень крутой вертикальный шрам.  
  
У виска был заметен островок недобритости, между бровей пролегла глубокая морщина, в глазах проступили маленькие змейки капилляров, и в забранных под ободок волосах, если вглядываться особенно дотошно, можно было найти несколько настоящих седых волосков. Да, он выглядел старше, чем должен был. Но по меркам совета даже Широфуку, которой за тридцать, была девчонкой.  
  
– Пусть так. Я не хочу внутриклановых разборок. Здесь – мой дом, моя семья, я буду до конца это защищать.  
  
Бокуто очень устал. Старик – один из немногих, с кем Бокуто когда-либо был откровенен. Сейчас никого не осталось. Только Куроо, но тот был из Некомы – последней после Фукуродани группировки, которую никак не мог поглотить Альянс. Старик Некомата, кажется, с годами только закалялся от точащихся вокруг него интриг. Куроо, его преемник, был той же породы, но не спешил выделяться, хотя Альянс наверняка догадывался, что афера с перепродажей китайцам танкера Шинзена не обошлась без его участия. Куроо был бы его злейшим врагом, если бы они однажды не проснулись после грандиозной попойки в обнимку с трупом пожилой японской леди в исподнем. В морге. После того, как они протрезвели, драться уже не хотелось, потому что на чугунную похмельную голову пришлось грабить аптеку, сбегать от полиции, а потом угонять машину (из-за трупа таксисты шарахались от них). Это было начало крепкой дружбы. Они стали не только пересекаться на заданиях, но и просто зависать по клубам. Правда, после смерти старика Бокуто был занят похоронами и церемонией наследования Широфуку, поэтому успел соскучиться.  
  
– Хочу напиться, – вдруг выдал он.  
  
– Приезжай в «Валериану». Закроемся и будем смотреть «Драгонболл».  
  
– А-а-а-а! Мы сделаем слияние! – Бокуто уже разворачивал обратно Сузуки. Двигатель послушно завелся.  
  
– Купи пену для волос и гондоны! Я придумал новую игру!  
  
– Хей-хей-хей! Одно колесо здесь, второе у тебя!  
  


***

  
  
Бокуто проснулся от того, что его столкнули на пол. На холодный стеклянный пол с радужно-мигающей подсветкой. Точно. Бар Куроо. Где еще Бокуто мог бы мертвецки уснуть, не беспокоясь о нападениях? Только здесь.  
  
– Совсем охренели? – сам Куроо с кем-то ругался по телефону. Собственно, он и столкнул ногами Бокуто с дивана. Похоже, они валетом уснули во время десят-какой-то серии. – Нет, не убегут!  
  
Бокуто перевернулся и бездумно уставился в потолок. По высоким стенам ползли звездные отблески вращающегося зеркального шара. На периферии зрения на большой плазме мастер Роши снова читал порно-журнал. Отличный персонаж, кого-то он напоминал из его знакомых, но Бокуто сейчас туго соображал, чтобы понять, кого. Ему хотелось полежать еще часов десять… он перевернулся на бок, вытянул из под щеки какой-то странно-липкий кусочек резины и закрыл глаза.  
  
– Не твое дело, Коми, – сквозь туман произнес раздраженный голос Куроо. В поясницу снова прилетел удар.   
  
– Эй, – Бокуто слепо пнул ногой в направлении источника. И вообще, какого черта Куроо разговаривал по его телефону?  
  
– Ауч! – Похоже, Бокуто попал в цель.  
  
– Какая разница, приедет он сейчас или через несколько часов, – устало продолжил разъяснять Куроо. – Не верю, что не справитесь без него. У бро стресс. Он мне всю жилетку вчера исплакал, хотя это не моя обязанность.  
  
– Куроо, не ори, – промычал Бокуто, пряча лицо в сгиб локтя. Под веками гипнотически медленно мигал слабый сиреневый свет. – Дай поспать.  
  
– Я себе не враг, – уже тише продолжил Куроо, – чтобы будить его.  
Да ладно, сонно подумал Бокуто, не такой он и страшный спросонок. У каждого бывали отходняки. Вот и Бокуто после миссий обычно, и правда, не стоило будить, чтобы не видеть не самую приглядную сторону его взрывного характера. Но сейчас Куроо жульничал. Бокуто просто всего лишь слегка расклеился. Убивать он точно никого не собирался. Разве что чуть-чуть. Если не дадут еще пять минут полежать.  
  
– Нет, я не пущу никого сюда. Коми, чувак, ты же понимаешь, что… ох. Ладно, подожди.  
  
Куроо со стоном сел.  
  
– Коми говорит, что они кого-то поймали и не могут договориться.  
  
Бокуто промычал и продолжил лежать лицом вниз. Хотелось слиться с разноцветным полом и пролежать тут, пока все проблемы не решаться. Могут же проблемы решаться, если в них не участвует Бокуто, правда? Наверняка могут еще быстрее. А Бокуто – что? Бокуто сегодня цветочек и никого убивать не пойдет. Неа. «Двадцатишестилетний цветочек с навыками шиноби» – сказала в голове совесть голосом Конохи, одного из юристов сенсея. Уйди, Коноха, ты всегда несмешно шутишь.  
  
– Бо.  
  
Судя по шороху, Куроо уселся рядом с Бокуто.  
  
– Как думаешь, насколько рванет, если поджечь презерватив с пеной для волос?  
  
Сонный мозг против воли начал генерировать варианты.  
  
– М-м-м-м, противогаз нужен, – пробормотал он, хватаясь за остатки ускользающей дремоты. – Лучше петарду прикрепить и отбежать. Аррр, Куроо! - Бокуто зарычал, перекатился на спину и сел, зло глядя на сидящего по-турецки Куроо, который довольно подпирал щеку ладонью.  
  
– Что-а?! Только бесполезная херня оторвет твое лицо от подушки.  
  
– Бесполезной хернёй, – Бокуто встал и потянулся, зевая, – то-а-а-а-а-а-же кто-то должен заниматься!  
  
Он похлопал себя по карманам и вопросительно посмотрел на Куроо. Куроо пожал плечами, а потом вдруг приник к щели под диваном, выудил оттуда пачку и бросил Бокуто. После пары сигарет и подсохшего в пачке оякодона даже захотелось позвонить Широфуку и извиниться за вчерашнюю вспышку. Все-таки сенсей выбрал ее по каким-то своим соображениям, а значит, действовал в интересах клана. Бокуто не имел права подвергать ее решения сомнению.  
  
– Дурак ты, Бокуто, – резюмировал Куроо, выслушав снизошедшее откровение. Он закинул ноги на спинку дивана и смотрел на Бокуто, будучи вверх тормашками. Задравшаяся на животе футболка открывала часть татуировки с тигром, застывшим в немыслимом прыжке. – Одно твое слово – и весь клан станет на твою сторону.  
  
Бокуто выдохнул облако дыма и вытащил у него из рук телефон.  
  
– Думай как хочешь. Мне пока хватает мозгов не сигать выше своей головы.  
Куроо ухмыльнулся.  
  


***

  
  
Шпиона заметили случайно. Один из людей Онаги в буквальном смысле выкурил из вентиляционной системы: ему приспичило покурить забористой дури в коридоре под вентиляционным люком, и шпион чихнул, выдав себя. Но схватили его не сразу, пришлось поднять всю охрану. Поймал его Коми, единственный, который протиснулся между щелей канализационных решеток и догнал прыткого шпиона, пока тот не ускользнул в путанные подземные лабиринты.  
  
Пленника затащили в одну из складских комнат на первом этаже. Насколько помнил Бокуто, здесь раньше хранили чистящие средства для всего бизнес-центра, и запах хлорки и лимона до сих пор витал среди пустых металлических стеллажей.   
  
– При нем нашли флешку с данными по договорам дочерних компаний, – быстро говорил Коми, вводя Бокуто в курс дела в соседней комнате. – И еще много чего на членов организации. Флешка у программиста. Он считает, что там, вероятно, еще и ключи базы данных юридического отдела.  
  
Бокуто грязно выругался.  
  
– Ага, – Коми скривился. – Где-то завелась крупная крыса. Широфуку уже пообщалась с этим хмырем и, когда вышла, сказала позвать тебя, чтобы ты его разговорил.  
  
– А чей он, не узнали?  
  
– Нет. Девственно чистые отпечатки. Он, похоже, тоже наёмник. Прыткий как угорь в воде, я подстрелил его дротиком, а он еще минуту скакал по подземке.  
  
Прекрасно. Интересная будет беседа. Коми взглянул на него и покачал головой.  
  
– Пожалуйста, будь аккуратен.  
  
– Я всегда делаю, как надо.  
  
– Но НАМ надо, – отчеканил Коми, – чтобы он мог разговаривать, а не задыхался собственной кровью.  
  
– Я понял, – Бокуто нетерпеливо шагнул к двери.  
  
Шпионом оказался невысокий пацаненок с растрепанными черными волосами и ярко-зелеными глазами. Ни следа настороженности. Лет пятнадцать, но внешность бывала обманчивой. Он сидел со связанными за спиной руками так расслабленно, словно ждал, что ему сейчас подадут фуагра под клюквенным соусом. Бокуто взглянул в глаза и скомандовал охранникам:  
  
– Развяжите. Он идет со мной.  
  
– Что?! Бокуто, рехнулся? – выскочил следом Коми и дернул его за ухо на себя. Бокуто возмущено ойкнул.  
  
– Ты что задумал? – прошипел Коми, чтобы его слышал только Бокуто. Охранник тем временем настороженно подошел и, поглядывая на Бокуто, достал складной нож.  
  
– Сам же сказал, он наемник, – Бокуто не мог перестать пялиться на пойманного пленника. Тот встал, встряхнул руками и поднялся, удивленно покосившись на Бокуто. – Это про. С ним нужно по-другому разговаривать. Доверься чутью аса!  
  
Коми прищурился, глядя снизу вверх, а затем отступил на шаг, раздраженно выдохнув носом.  
  
– Информация, Бокуто.  
  
Конечно же, Коми ему доверял, куда деваться. Бокуто не зря гордился, что за почти десять лет ни разу не позволил мишеням сбежать. Его интуиция никогда не подводила. В старшей школе он был подающим надежды бьющим с феноменальным количеством хоум-ранов. На втором году менеджеры университетских спортивных команд гуськом ходили за ним на тренировки и агитировали вступить в их ВУЗ. Бокуто читал противника и предугадывал, как и куда полетит мяч. И от одного взгляда на этого пойманного мальчика все инстинкты обострялись, не давая бдительности соскользнуть. Широфуку тоже увидела и позвала Бокуто.  
  
– Ну и? – Мальчик поравнялся с ним, скрестив руки на груди. Он доставал Бокуто до плеча, но едва ли давал смотреть на себя свысока. – Куда дальше?  
  
– Чего так сразу? – Бокуто закинул руку на плечо мальчику и притянул к себе. – А познакомиться?  
  
И чуть тише прошептал, похлопав по груди:  
  
– Парнишка-чан.  
  
По глазам мальчика пробежала тень, но язвительности в голосе меньше не стало.  
  
– А смысл? Все знают Бокуто Котаро.  
  
Перед ними открылась дверь.  
  
– Пусть охрана держится от нас подальше, – обернулся к Коми Бокуто. – Мы подышим свежим воздухом.  
  
Коми кивнул и достал телефон. До самого лифта никто не попадался на глаза. Они так и шли в обнимку, как лучшие друзья.  
  
– Вы отвратительно хороши, Бокуто-сан, – мальчишка оперся спиной на холодную стенку лифта. Бокуто нажал на самую высокую кнопку, и двери тут же съехались. Он неспеша поправил кожаную куртку и пригладил выбившийся волос обратно в деревянную укладку.  
  
– Бесит, когда спец на своем месте, правда?  
  
– Это был комплимент. Не всем выпадает возможность увидеть вас…  
  
От Бокуто не скрылась недосказанность фразы.  
  
Мальчишка усмехнулся и опустил глаза. Черные волосы тонкой ломаной проволокой закрыли лицо. Все-таки удивительный наемник. Бокуто все равно было интересно за ним наблюдать.  
  
– Так как тебя зовут?  
  
– Пусть будет Арке.  
  
– Арке. Только что придумал?  
  
– Вам нравится?  
  
Бокуто закивал. Арке улыбнулся – и на этот раз вышло совершенно искренне и красиво. Даже ямочки проступили. Захотелось потыкать в них пальцами.  
  
Они снова замолчали. Он разглядывал Арке с ног до головы. Серая майка и обтягивающие черные спортивки. Коми, Коми, покачал головой Бокуто, разглядывая узкие бедра Арке. Тебя не убили только по случайности. То, что выглядело как мужская выпуклость, могло хранить и пару гранат, и стратегический сухпаек. Как удобно. Бокуто не додумался бы до такого.  
  
Он посмотрел на босые ноги. Маленькие, аккуратные. Профессиональные убийцы даже безоружными были стремительны и опасны, как молочный коктейль после рыбной вечеринки.  
  
– У тебя кто-нибудь есть? – спросил Бокуто, заправляя руки в карманы. – Не по работе.  
  
Арке задумался.  
  
– Нет. Только кошка.  
  
– А у меня тоже есть кот. Вредный, но верный. Как твоего зовут?  
  
– Мелиса.  
  
– Это-то хоть имя настоящее?  
  
– Аха-ха. Бокуто-сан, бросьте валять дурака.  
  
Лифт зазвенел, распахивая двери в серый коридор с лестницей, заканчивающейся железной дверью.  
  
– Только после тебя, – Бокуто взмахнул рукой. Арке покачал головой. Легко перелетая через две ступеньки, он добрался до выхода, продавил ручку и распахнул дверь. Сильный порыв еще прохладного весеннего ветра ворвался городским шумом внутрь.  
  
– Это мое любимое место, – произнес Бокуто, оказавшись следом на крыше. Здесь было просторно для того, чтобы приземлился вертолет. Но бетонные парапеты доставали только до колена, что не соответствовало требованиям безопасности. Зато полностью соответствовало требованиям Бокуто. Перед ним простирался пасмурный утренний Токио под пеленой наползшего с залива тумана. Если развести руки и закрыть глаза, то можно представить, что он летит. А вверх, вперед или вниз – не имеет значения. Ощущение полета само по себе захватывающее.  
  
– Простите, – послышался голос Арке. Бокуто успел уклониться, и над головой пролетела та самая изящная щиколотка.  
  
В схватке Арке был хорош. Выверенные движения, скорость, сила ударов, обманные движения. Но в этом не было огонька. Он будто даже не старался нанести вред Бокуто. Тот в свою очередь тоже не пытался нападать. Он лишь уворачивался и защищался.  
  
– Я совсем не понимаю, – пробормотал Бокуто, подпрыгивая от подножки и уходя вправо от летящего в печень локтя. – Я же позвал поговорить. Или без этого нельзя?  
  
– Нет. Я должен, – Арке нырнул под руку, чтобы провести захват.  
  
– Нас все равно никто не видит, – Бокуто присел, выворачивая из хватки локоть, и отскочил на пару шагов, чтобы слегка продышаться.  
  
– Это вы так думаете, – Арке упер ладони в бока и тоже глубоко дышал.  
  
– Постой, – Бокуто выставил ладонь. У него возникла неприятная догадка. – Меня тоже заказали?  
  
– Сделка была интересная, – Арке пожал плечами. – Но я не могу рассказать.  
  
– Это кто-то из Фукуродани?  
  
Что-то Бокуто не нравилось в лице Арке. Что-то сквозило в его словах и поведении помимо профессионального безразличия.  
  
– Интересная сделка? Тебе заплатили столько, что ты не расскажешь?  
  
Арке сардонически усмехнулся. В ладонях блеснула тонкая серебряная нить, и в тот же момент следить за его движениями стало сложнее, не то что за лицом. Бокуто слышал только, как тот хихикал.   
  
Значит, кто-то в Фукуродани следил за всеми. Он же и помог Арке пробраться внутрь, чтобы выкрасть важные данные. Вдобавок дал распоряжение напасть на Бокуто. Надо было быть отчаянным, чтобы согласиться на такое!  
  
Хах.  
  
– Пожалуйста, Бокуто-сан, – Арке сделал фальшивый выпад в лицо и попытался второй рукой закинуть нить за шею Бокуто. Он грустно улыбался. – Сделайте уже что-нибудь.  
  
Коми снова долго будет его отчитывать. Бокуто цокнул. Как же он устал от бессмысленных смертей. Он не нанимался в отряд эвтаназии.  
  
Одним широким взмахом он перехватил второй конец нити и потянул на себя. Пальцы обожгло, однако нить свернулась узлом на шее Арке. В лицо брызнули теплые капли. Арке упал на колени, и Бокуто прочитал по губам раздражающее «Спасибо».   
  
Раньше чужие смерти едва ли задевали. Это была необходимость, плата за выживание. Но после смерти Такеюки-сенсея ценность человеческой жизни резко упала. Убийства отдавали рутиной и отвращением. Арке загнал его в ловушку. Маленький наемник, скрывающий свой пол, хранил при себе больше, чем имена заказчиков. Там наверняка было место рассказам о его кошке, детским историям и желаниям, ведущим к смерти. Но Бокуто всего этого не узнал. Это было обидно.  
  
Он вытер щеку целой рукой.  
  
Арке неуклюже завалился на бок. Его тело еще содрогалось, изо рта доносился хриплый кашель, спутанные волосы вымокали в крови, натекшей под ним. Зато светлые глаза спокойно смотрели сквозь Бокуто на хмурое небо.  
  
– Надеюсь, ты позаботился о своей кошке, иначе я тебя не прощу, – произнес тот. Арке, естественно, не ответил. Он особенно громко закряхтел и затих.  
  
Бокуто раздраженно сплюнул в сторону. Руки снова в крови, ноль полезной информации и ворох странных вопросов в довесок к этому.  
  
Он достал телефон и набрал Коми.


	2. Фарс

Кабинет главы клана располагался на предпоследнем этаже. Бокуто привык при входе в кабинет задерживаться взглядом на панорамном окне и только потом подходить к широкому столу у боковой стенки, где работал сенсей. Сейчас окно было зашторено, а в кабинете горели лампы дневного света. В углу молельный алтарь дымился свечами. Этот кабинет сейчас напоминал состояние, в котором находился клан: опустошение и страх.  
  
Широфуку по привычке все еще сидела с ноутбуком на длинном гостевом диване возле пустующего стола, и, когда вошел Бокуто, она отставила его с колен.  
  
Бокуто опустился перед ней на колени в глубоком поклоне.  
  
– Прости, – произнес он. Волосы, которые он не успел после душа уложить, задевали светлый ворсовый ковер. Бокуто хотел что-то добавить, заполнить эту гулкую тишину, но не находил правильных слов. – Мне жаль, что я на тебя сорвался.  
  
– Бокуто, – мягко произнесла Широфуку, приподнимаясь с дивана. Маленькая ладонь коснулась щеки, и Бокуто пришлось поднять голову, чтобы посмотреть на своего босса.  
  
– Мой брат больше никогда ни перед кем не склонит голову.  
  
Широфуку присела на корточки, ткань ее брюк натянулась, открыв белые тонкие лодыжки. Сразу вспомнился Арке, который еще сутки назад был жив.  
  
– Я тоже хочу извиниться. Я должна была обсудить это с тобой, ведь дядя очень ценил твое мнение. Давай сядем.  
  
Она взяла его ладонь, скинула туфли и, забравшись с ногами, заставила его сесть рядом с собой.  
  
– Я со вчерашнего дня много думала, – Широфуку рассеянно перебирала его волосы на затылке. – И поняла, что мы почти два месяца не разговаривали. Просто так, не по делу. Я за всем этим и забыла, что не мне одной пришлось нелегко.  
  
Бокуто вздохнул и положил голову на ее макушку. Широфуку как всегда пахла тонким и холодным парфюмом. Он и сам забыл, что раньше они были намного ближе. Хоть и воевали за расположение сенсея, но это никогда не переходило границ ребяческой вражды. Широфуку была первой, кто заговорил с Бокуто в клане и помог освоиться. Как и тогда, сейчас она оставалась элегантной и очень хрупкой маленькой леди, которую хотелось защищать и баловать, несмотря на то, что в рукопашной она была на голову выше своих охранников.  
  
– Знаю, я тоже погорячился, – вздохнул Бокуто, втянув носом нежный запах ее волос. – Сейчас для клана не лучшее время.  
  
– Да… после смерти дяди проблемы сыпятся одна за другой. Начались перебои с поставкой материалов для ремонта судов. Ребята из Шинзена спровоцировали потасовку в одном из наших клубов. Но это мелочи, Бокуто. Я сейчас была на совете директоров, и, кажется, дела у нас скверные.  
  
Она тяжело вздохнула. На затылке хватка чуть усилилась.  
  
– Вчера курьер прислал Экотаве-сану дубликат записи из нашего архива, где дядя незадолго до своей смерти якобы аннулировал завещание с передачей клане мне и написал новое. Экотава при всех высказал недоверие моей кандидатуре. Что чуть ли не я довела дядю до сердечного приступа, что…  
  
– Что за бред? Да этот старикашка прекрасно знал, кому отойдет клан! Он что, совсем… – Бокуто красочно предположил, каким интимным приключениям поддался мозг главы совета директоров, на что всегда выдержанная Широфуку только горько кивнула.  
  
– Похоже, он планирует прибрать клан к рукам.  
  
– Да он же кости едва передвигает! Только эти экзо-штуки его держат, чтобы он не развалился! Черт! Чертов Альянс! Чертов Дайшо! Это наверняка его рук дело! Тебе не стоило соглашаться на встречу с ним.  
  
Бокуто выпрямился и потер пальцами переносицу.  
  
– Так, ладно, прости. Что сделано, то сделано, – он помотал головой. – Ты уже проверила документы сенсея? Есть что-то?  
  
Широфуку несколько секунд смотрела на него с приоткрытым ртом.  
  
– Спасибо, – она положила руку ему на колено. – Я рада, что ты на моей стороне.  
  
Бокуто пожал плечами.  
  
– Я просто наемник, который обязан жизнью сенсею, что я могу дать?  
  
Широфуку наконец улыбнулась, ткнув пальцем в грудь Бокуто.  
  
– Ты и есть секретное оружие, без которого не было бы нынешнего Фукуродани. Не прибедняйся.  
  
Бокуто хотел сказать «Естественно, я и так знаю, что я лучший», но изо рта вышел почему-то набор булькающих звуков. Пока он боролся со смущением пополам с гордостью, то пропустил часть объяснения Широфуку.  
  
– Бокуто! – перед глазами пощелкали пальцами.  
  
– А, прости. Что там на счет нового задания?  
  
– Я говорю, – Широфуку едва удержалась, чтобы не возвести глаза к потолку, – что я буду заниматься расследованием утечки с Конохой. Если все, что ты сказал, правда, то внутри кто-то сливает информацию в Альянс. Но пока что для тебя будет персональное задание.  
  
Она помахала конвертом в руках.  
  
Бокуто размотал печать и вытащил небольшой профайл с прикрепленной скрепкой фотографией мужчины в сером деловом костюме. Фотография могла показаться черно-белой, если бы не синий галстук.  
  
Акааши Кейджи, тридцать один год, независимый юрисконсульт агентства «Пайко и компаньоны». У него была такая бледная кожа, что он почти сливался с серым фоном, а угольно-черные волосы усиливали врожденную бледность.  
  
– Что с этим парнем? Он вообще когда-нибудь выходил на солнце? – хмыкнул Бокуто, разглядывая мужчину на фото. Он знал, что сейчас в моде были типы полувампирской внешности, но не понимал, что в них такого.  
  
Широфуку поджала губы.  
  
– От него зависит судьба клана. Он специализируется на подделке документов, поэтому его наняли, чтобы он подтвердил или опроверг законность дядиного завещания.  
  
– Ему можно доверять? – Бокуто вертел в руках фото.  
  
– Я не знаю, – Широфуку устало откинулась на спинку дивана и зачесала назад ровный пробор волос. – Это нужно проверить. Предложение внес Некомата. Да, Бокуто, – ответила она, заметив удивление на его лице, – он тоже там был. Я его позвала. А поскольку они с дядей были очень дружны, и к его мнению, как третьей стороне, все прислушались.  
  
Бокуто нахмурился.  
  
– Так этого Акааши нужно будет устранить?  
  
Широфуку отвела глаза и вздохнула.  
  
– Согласно договоренности, на время работы к Акааши Кейджи будет приставлен охранник с каждой стороны. Это для того, чтобы исключить возможность давления, угроз и покушений.  
  
– Это как-то совсем странно, – Бокуто скептически почесал черепушку. Не очень он любил разбираться в подковерных интригах. – Повесить на одного человека вердикт? И совет на это согласился?  
  
Широфуку пожала плечами.  
  
– Ну да, – улыбка. – Я не верю, что этот юрист что-то решит. Чтобы эти слизни да позволили всяким выскочкам становиться на пути к деньгам? – По затуманенным глазам Широфуку Бокуто так и видел, как она в своем воображении вертела каждого на раскаленных вилах над адским пламенем. – Да скорей на Фудзияме построят Макдональдс, чем это произойдет. Этот Акааши скорее всего для отвода глаз.  
  
Она вздохнула, став просто усталой сестричкой, возмущенной повышением отката за транзит оружия через залив.  
  
– В общем, на неделю ты должен стать тенью этого юриста и сохранить ему жизнь любой ценой. А если к тому моменту мы не найдем способ их прищучить – а мы найдем способ их прищучить, – Широфуку сжала кулаки, – то можем устроить несчастный случай. Правда?  
  
Бокуто нерадостно усмехнулся. В голове некстати всплыли слова Куроо: «Все думали, что ты станешь следующим боссом». Бокуто всегда был цепным псом клана. Он часто выполнял грязные и щекотливые поручения, которые, кроме него, никто не мог взяться. Но он всегда был на вторых ролях, делал только то, что ему говорили. Так почему же сначала сам сенсей, а теперь и Куроо, спрашивали о желании управлять кланом? И потом эта история с завещанием. Он не мог не верить Широфуку. Она росла в клане, как Куроо. У Такеюки-сенсея никогда не было своих детей, а его родная сестра забеременела от одного из членов клана, которого убили, когда малышке было около трех. Широфуку знала клан лучше Бокуто. Чутье подсказывало, что ей нужно было верить. Однако не бывало дыма без огня. Бокуто не любил, когда что-то от него пытались скрыть. Особенно, если это происходило внутри семьи.  
  
Он кивнул Широфуку и задумчиво уставился на фотографию нового подопечного. Все-таки дело было не в вампирской внешности. Бокуто спотыкался об этот взгляд. Ему совсем не нравилось, как гнусно внутренности протестовали против этого задания.  
  
– Кажется, мы еще нескоро сможем поговорить не о делах, – констатировал он.  
  
Широфуку охнула и извинилась:  
  
– У дяди же в сейфе еще остался итальянский коньяк! – она потянулась, чтобы встать, но в этот момент в окно что-то стукнуло. Бокуто молниеносно оказался у штор и осторожно заглянул за них.  
  
Но это оказался всего лишь мойщик окон, который, когда Бокуто помахал дулом пистолета, чтобы побыстрее сваливал, чуть не получил сердечный приступ.  
  
– Почему они не могут мыть окна когда-нибудь не-днем? – пробормотал он.  
  
Широфуку рассмеялась и позвала охранника, чтобы принесли закуски.  
  


***

  
  
Оживленный вечерний Токио собирал у бизнес-центров целую вереницу такси для задерживающихся трудоголиков. Бокуто едва нашел место, чтобы припарковать джип, и у бортика круглого фонтана перед входом в «Пайко и компаньоны» заметил кое-кого до отвращения знакомого. Бокуто заправил руки в карманы куртки и пошел приветствовать будущего напарника.  
  
– Все-таки тебя прислали, – Сакуса, разглядывавший отражение в воде, повернул голову. Бокуто хлопнул его по плечу, не обращая внимания на то, как тот скривился, глядя на руку.  
  
Сухопарый, вытянутый Сакуса был бледнее Садако. А еще эта черная водолазка и штаны. Если бы была возможность, он, наверное, и респираторную маску черную нацепил. Кучерявые слипшиеся волосы дополняли образ трупа из колодца.  
  
– А я смотрю, совет даже не стал прикрываться и попросил помощи у Итачиямы, – хмыкнул Бокуто. К Сакусе он не испытывал сильной неприязни, но тот слишком часто мелькал рядом с Дайшо и действовал по его наводке, чтобы к его смерти не хотелось приложить руку.  
  
– Отойди, пожалуйста. У нас сейчас другая работа.  
  
Бокуто присел рядом, облокотившись на руку, достал телефон и сделал селфи на фоне Сакусы и подсвеченного огоньками фонтана. Придерживая его в поле зрения, дописал сообщение и отправил Куроо.  
  
– Работа, да? Быть на побегушках, конечно, круто, – усмехнулся Бокуто. – Но если захочешь попрактиковаться, я буду рядом всю неделю.  
  
Сакуса начал перещёлкивать костяшками пальцев.  
  
– Ты, конечно, псих редкостный, но даже у тебя не хватит духа…  
  
– Да-а-а? – протянул Бокуто. Не хватит духа подраться за спиной Широфуку? Не хватит сил противостоять Альянсу? У Бокуто чего не хватит, так это времени, чтобы лично закопать каждого, кто хоть раз желал его смерти. Сотни их – может быть, тысячи. – У меня есть все, что мне надо.  
  
Не было ничего упоительней, чем говорить чистейшую правду в глаза. Людей – даже самых стойких – это отпугивало.  
  
– Но ты же не хочешь проверять, правда? – доверительно осведомился Бокуто, склонив голову. На Сакусу это не произвело впечатления, хотя под маской его скулы стали заметнее. Наверняка улыбался. Бокуто уже не раз видел, что водилось в том тихом омуте.  
  
– Не сейчас, я же сказал, – прошелестел Сакуса и недвусмысленно глазами указал в сторону входа «Пайко и компаньоны». Бокуто повернул голову следом.  
  
После девяти клерки все активнее спешили домой к своим семьям, поэтому Бокуто не сразу выцепил глазами подопечного. Но, когда заметил, осознал, что выражение «не отвести глаз» имело буквальное воплощение. Если Акааши Кейджи на фотографии выглядел очередным планктоном, то среди вечерних теней казался _нездешним_. Акааши не смотрел по сторонам и, завернувшись в длинный серый плащ и толстые кольца шарфа, шел с кожаным кейсом под мышкой. Вживую он был почти одного роста с Бокуто и заметно уже в плечах. Казалось бы ничего особенно, но его взгляд притягивал, усиливая странную тяжесть в животе.  
  
Акааши за несколько метров до них замедлился и задумчиво огляделся, словно почувствовав внимание к себе. То, что сейчас произойдет столкновение двух вселенных, Бокуто понял за секунду до того, как их взгляды встретились. Пустые темные глаза втянули в себя Бокуто, и тот обнаружил себя совершенно раскрытым и не способным двигаться. По телу прокатилась дрожь.  
  
Акааши тоже остановился – посмотрел по сторонам и снова – на Бокуто.  
Вселенная все еще волновалась, в ней происходили какие-то скрытые реакции.  
  
– Акааши-сан? – Сакуса поднялся (надо же, Бокуто совсем про него забыл) и, опустив на подбородок маску, вежливо улыбнулся. Акааши кивнул. – Меня зовут Сакуса Киеми. Я от Экотавы-доно.  
  
– Рад, – сказал Акааши, – встрече.  
  
И вопросительно посмотрел на Бокуто.  
  
«Да он же красивый», – осознал Бокуто, в очередной раз разглядывая тонкие губы и острый разрез глаз. Он никогда не думал ни о ком так. На внешность он и не обращал внимания. Люди делились на своих и всех остальных. Со времен школы он помнил, что некоторые старшеклассницы были симпатичными. Широфуку тоже была прекрасна, потому что сестра и потрясающей силы женщина.  
  
Но Акааши был красивый.  
  
Каждая секунда и каждый взгляд на Акааши капали внутрь – в разгоняющуюся бурю. Словно все эмоции, которые Бокуто испытывал, были лишь легким утренним бризом. Словно Бокуто и не жил совсем, потому что, святой Будда и тысяча золотых лотосов, он ничего подобного никогда не испытывал.  
  
Он выпрямил спину и представился.  
  
– Бокуто Котаро. Широфуку-доно прислала меня для вашей защиты. – Слова хрипло выдавились из горла.  
  
Он вдруг четко осознал, что у него никогда не стучало так сердце, что у него никогда не завязывались узлом внутренности и не было стойкого желания просто потрогать другого человека, чтобы убедиться, что это не галлюцинация. Что у него никогда не было настоящей не-физической близости, о которой много говорили в дорамах.  
  
Акааши медленно сморгнул. Так сложно было понять, что выражало это лицо, потому что сейчас оно казалось еще более безразличным, чем секунду назад.  
  
– Приятно познакомиться, Бокуто-сан. Акааши Кейджи. Можете звать меня просто Акааши, – он слегка поклонился.  
  
– Моя машина рядом, поедем на ней, – проговорил Бокуто и, отступив на шаг, указал ладонью направление.  
  
Сначала они съездили домой забрать вещи Акааши в Сэтагаю, и только потом отправились во временные апартаменты. Пока они ехали, Бокуто то и дело отвлекался в зеркало заднего вида, где отражались расположившиеся на заднем сидении Сакуса и Акааши. Сакуса играл четками между пальцами, а Акааши, скрестив на груди руки, смотрел в окно. Бокуто готов был долго следить за скользящие по его скулам огнями ночного города. Хорошо ли этот Акааши понимал, в какую передрягу его втащили? То, что их с Сакусой приставили его охранять, совсем не означало, что Акааши оставят в живых после того, как он выполнит свою роль.  
  
Что это вообще за фарс? Если эти старики так сомневались в Широфуку, то нужно было всего лишь продемонстрировать им пару десятков хорошо покалеченных ребят из Альянса. У Фукуродани оставались когти, даже когда сенсея больше с ними не было. Но убивать Акааши не хотелось. Лишние жертвы никогда никому не были нужны.  
  
Навигатор услужливо замигал, указывая стрелочками повороты в лабиринте неоновой рекламы высоток. Бокуто бездумно следовал указаниям, продолжая следить за дорогой и точками прострела. Интуиция пока молчала, уйдя в спячку.  
  
Квартира, которую они собирались занять на время расследования, находилась на сорок третьем этаже элитного отельного комплекса, стоявшего на неподконтрольной якудза территории. Затевать здесь стычки было чревато. Много лет назад за нее точились кровавые разборки, в конце которых главы значительно поредевших мафиозных группировок договорились оставить Шибую нейтральной территорией. Сейчас эта нейтральность часто использовалась для решения споров.  
  
Они оставили джип на подземной парковке и поднялись в холл на лифте. За час, прошедший с момента знакомства, они обменялись едва ли десятком слов. Сакуса привычно молчал в свой намордник, Акааши тоже не выглядел расстроенным молчаливостью охранников. Сам же Бокуто почему-то не мог расслабиться рядом с ним, чувствуя себя крайне странно. Профессиональное спокойствие давало сбой, когда Акааши задевал его безразличным взглядом.  
  
Сакуса свалил свою сумку на диван в гостиной, пометив свое место. Бокуто помялся в спальне возле кровати, явно предназначенной для пары, и, наугад открыв шкаф, нашел футон и постелил его рядом.  
  
Потянулись долгие часы. Принесенный в номер ужин словно остался незамеченным желудком. Хотелось есть. А может, хотелось понять, что заставит Акааши произнести больше одного предложения. Кто знает. С Бокуто происходили странности весь этот вечер. И все они каким-то образом были связаны с Акааши.  
  
Сам же Акааши, не подозревая о масштабах противоречий, бурлящих в паре метров от него, разложил бумаги на кровати и читал, периодически щелкая на клавиатуре ноутбука. Шелест и стук клавиатуры убаюкивали, как снотворное. Только присутствие Сакусы через стенку отрезвляло. Бокуто знал, что тот пристально наблюдал за приоткрытой дверью спальни. Это будет долгая неделя.  
  
Бокуто написал сообщение Широфуку, Коми и Куроо, а затем, прикрыв один глаз, задремал.  
  


***

  
  
Он мгновенно проснулся от движения воздуха. Рука взлетела и поймала чужое запястье у своего лица. Бокуто открыл глаза и посмотрел на Акааши, который присел на корточки у футона Бокуто с протянутой ладонью. В комнате все так же горела прикроватная лампа, папки с файлами были собраны в аккуратные стопки на тумбе для одежды.  
  
– Не делай так, – предупредил он, глядя сквозь ресницы и все еще удерживая руку Акааши в хватке. – Я привык убивать. А сонным плохо соображаю.  
  
Молодец, Бокуто, делай крутое лицо и не давай понять, как сильно ты облажался, потеряв бдительность! Не услышать шагов и позволить близко подступить к себе – это финиш. Отлично, клади на стол титул лучшего наемника Японии и вали за границу с пенсионерами фотографировать пирамиды Хеопса.  
  
Акааши приоткрыл рот, но ничего не сказал и покачал головой.  
  
– Простите, – он посмотрел в сторону. – Я хотел вас разбудить. Вы не должны спать в одежде.  
  
Бокуто моргнул и удивленно посмотрел на него. Ему показалось, или он услышал самое бессмысленное объяснение в своей жизни (не считая своих собственных) (и Куроо)?  
  
– Я буду спать в чем хочу, – нахмурился он. – Я на задании как бы.  
  
– Понятно, – легко сдался Акааши. – А теперь отпустите?  
  
Бокуто разжал пальцы, но только для того, чтобы схватить Акааши за ворот рубашки и дернуть на себя. На короткое мгновение в темных глазах проступил испуг пополам со смятением.  
  
– Я не люблю недоговорок, – предельно вежливо прошептал он, чувствуя, как быстро ускользает терпение. – Не играй со мной. Говори сразу или прекращай строить из себя неженку.  
  
Акааши почти распластался на нем, но Бокуто удерживал за грудки. Снова приглушенный свет, снова пустой темный взгляд. Но на этот раз Бокуто дышал солоноватым запахом кожи и чем-то древесным. Чужое тепло действовало как второсортный алкоголь. Голова кружилась, в висках стучало, а жар волнами расползался по телу.  
  
– Не понимаю, о чем вы, – с налетом скуки проговорил Акааши.  
  
Бокуто хрипло рассмеялся и носом втянул запах у сонной артерии.  
  
– М-м-м-м, возбуждение, – выдохнул он, чувствуя, как по телу Акааши прокатывается дрожь. – Скажи, заводит все это дерьмо? Конспиративная квартира, два телохранителя, ночь, опасность. Курортный роман прям.  
  
Теперь он уже видел, как глубоко дышал Акааши. Бокуто сглотнул и облизал губы, продолжая шептать на ухо:  
  
– Там, внутри, твоя душенька уже давно сдохла, да? Я вижу. Такой же.  
  
Почему это было дико смешно? Собственный хохот царапал горло.  
  
– Осталось только это прекрасное тело.  
  
Он другой рукой провел вверх по бедру и запустил пальцы под ремень, крепко сжимая в ладони ягодицу.  
  
– …которое все еще хочет жить и трахаться.  
  
Он вытащил руку и шлепнул по заднице.  
  
– Ты ведь хочешь, да?  
  
– Нет, – прошипел Акааши, продолжая шумно дышать. Бокуто отпустил ворот, но Акааши успел выставить ладони и зло посмотрел на Бокуто. Пятна румянца на бледном лице проступали особенно ярко. – Бокуто…сан, придержите свои фантазии при себе.  
  
Акааши быстро поднялся на ноги, расправил плечи и посмотрел на Бокуто сверху вниз. Затем, вытащив полотенце из сумки, хлопнул дверью ванной. Вскоре вода в душе зашипела, и Бокуто хмыкнул.  
  
Ему же не показалось? Акааши готов был отдаться, но вопрос напрямую его почему-то отпугнул.  
  
Сакуса бесшумно нарисовался в проеме двери, опершись локтем о косяк: одно парящее бледное лицо и руки на фоне темной гостинной.  
  
– Я тебе член отрежу, если попробуешь его трахнуть. – Между пальцев блеснул складной нож. – Мне похрен, что он сам на тебя запрыгнул. Еще раз полезешь – сдеру шкуру живьем.  
  
Бокуто знал, что тот исполнял свои обещания. Поэтому нисколько не сомневался. Он поднялся и потянулся, беззаботно отвечая:  
  
– Ха, это была шутка. Так что иди-ка в постельку и там подрочи на свои больные фантазии.  
  
Но Сакуса пришел поставить перед фактом, поэтому исчез, даже не дослушав Бокуто.


	3. Гори, Феникс!

Спалось плохо. В голове было слишком шумно от бессвязных мыслей и беспокойства из-за совета. Бокуто проваливался в липкую дрему, но просыпался еще более усталым. В конце концов, его разбудил звонок Куроо.  
  
– Спишь, бро? – С этой фразы часто начинались все дерьмовые новости. Куроо, судя по звукам, быстро куда-то шел.   
  
– Выкладывай, – прохрипел Бокуто, перекатываясь, чтобы выйти в туалет.  
  
– Я прогуливался там, где не надо, и услышал много интересного.  
  
– Охо-хо.  
  
Послышался шелест бумаги, тихое чертыханье, металлический скрежет и тишина. Больше никаких шагов.  
  
– Низы волнуются. Все знают о стычке между тобой и Широфуку, – голос Куроо звучал глухо, будто он был в тесном помещении. – И теперь думают, что Фукуродани скоро захлебнется собственной кровью.  
  
– Черт, я как раз на задании.  
  
– Широфуку отправила?  
  
– Не совсем.  
  
– Ты же?..  
  
– Нет, я ей верю. Это не она.  
  
– Ясно.  
  
– Ты в мусорном ящике?  
  
– Эй, это не самое плохое место, куда меня закидывала жизнь, – Куроо, похоже, гордился злачными местами, в которых побывал.  
  
– Да-а-а! Ничто не сравнится с коровником в Иттедами, – Бокуто развеселился, вспоминая, как Куроо лопатой раздалбывал засохшие в дерьме пакеты с косом.  
  
– Но согласись, никто бы там искать не стал, – Куроо замолк и пробормотал «О, новый выпуск Джампа!». – Кстати, помнишь наш спор? Тот, который про десять миллионов и твою лохматую бошку?  
  
– О, да! – Бокуто сполоснул руки и лицо и стал кривляться в зеркало над умывальником. – Я победил?  
  
– С отрывом, бро! Тридцать пять миллионов за твою душеньку.  
  
Бокуто польщенно замычал, растягивая пальцем шрам на щеке.  
  
– И давно?  
  
– Уже пару месяцев как.  
  
Значит, сразу после смерти Такеюки-сенсея. Но что-то он не заметил много желающих за это время. Один Арке, и тот даже поцарапать не смог.   
  
– Не спеши расстраиваться. Говорят, нашелся полный отморозок. Я слышал, что он связан с резней в Камадашики.  
  
Камадашики был раньше престижным публичным домом в районе Фукуродани. Кто-то вырезал и изуродовал всех элитных проституток вместе с охраной и клиентами. Точного числа никто не знал – около трех десятков человек – так как некоторых пришлось собирать по частям, чтобы похоронить. Но это случилось до того, как Бокуто пришел в клан, поэтому он мало что знал.  
  
– Отлично, – Бокуто широко улыбнулся отражению. – Жду не дождусь.  
  
– Бро, с меня остров на Багамах за кулстори о том, как ты его завалишь!  
  
– Хей-хей-хей! Мой бро – самый лучший!  
  
– Бро!  
  
– Йееее!  
  
Перебрасывание бессмысленными выкриками так бы и продолжалось, но Куроо вдруг сказал, что перезвонит, и отключился.  
  
Бокуто вернулся в спальню и долго смотрел на спящего Акааши. Тот, поджав одну подушку под себя, завернулся в кокон, похожий на круассан. Бокуто совсем не понимал себя. То ему хотелось жестко оттрахать Акааши, то теперь потрогать у него волосы. Он не привык долго копаться в своих чувствах, но Акааши вызывал много самых разных. И сейчас, глядя на него, Бокуто рассматривал короткие черные завитки. Они ведь мягкие? Весь Акааши должен быть мягким, только возьми на ручки. Плевать, что после после пробуждения он наверняка ощетинится, Бокуто если и знал, что делать, то хотел защищать его такого, странного и завораживающего. Потому что это чувствовалось правильным.   
  
Но кроме этого он чувствовал, что надо увидеть Коми.   
  
– Привет, – устало ответил Коми в телефонную трубку. – Коноху убили.

***

  
– Как удобно, – говорил Акааши, закатывая рукава накрахмаленной рубашки. Перед ним высилось несколько стеллажей документов нотариального отдела. Он решительно упер руки в бока. – Сначала ваши базы взламывают, а потом ваш главный юрист пропадает.  
  
– Анализы показали, что это он, – Бокуто лежал на диване, закинув ногу за ногу. Отсюда открывался замечательный вид: белоснежная рубашка Акааши точно обрисовывала разлет лопаток и линию позвоночника, по которому хотелось провести пальцем.  
  
– Это был он, – повторил Бокуто, продолжая вести взгляд по узкой талии. Взгляд перекинулся на длинные пальцы, поднялся по худым запястьям и выше – к локтям. Смотри, Бокуто, смотри. Ты ничего не можешь сделать, чтобы вернуть Коноху, ты не можешь быть рядом с Коми или Сарукуем, не можешь вытрясти душу из всех информаторов района, ты не можешь остановить расползающуюся в сердцах клана тень. Даже здесь и сейчас ты не можешь забыться и прижать Акааши к этим чертовым многотонным стеллажам. Все, что ты можешь – это ждать, что произойдет что-то, что развяжет руки. Например, Сакуса попытается убить Акааши. И тогда сможешь развлечь себя выдавливанием этих унылых рыбьих глаз.  
  
Но ничего не происходило, а просто держать себя в руках становилось сложно. Бокуто сидел и наблюдал, как все катится к чертям. Бросить Акааши – все равно, что публично плюнуть в лицо совету. Тот, кто хотел вывести его из игры, с блеском справился с задачей.  
  
Вот и оставалось отвлекаться на закатанные манжеты Акааши и черный кожаный ремень брюк, держащий узкую талию в тисках.  
  
– На том куске жареного мяса был только костюм вашего мальчика, – Сакуса сидел на коробке в углу и, размотав на коленях сверток скальпелей, чистил лезвия. – Но у убийцы настоящий вкус.  
  
Да, отличный. Сжег, привез труп в дом Конохи, одел, уложил на футон и даже положил «Золотой храм» Мисимы рядом на подушку. Восхитительный. Если бы это не случилось с Конохой. Убийцы убивали за деньги, маньяки делали это еще и с удовольствием. Этот был как раз таким.  
  
– Дело не во вкусе, – Акааши вытащил несколько папок и перенес их на стол. – Невозможно доказать, что это был ваш юрист. Те, кто знаком с судебной экспертизой, подтасуют факты. Коноха-сан ведь, кажется, недолго практиковал в суде?  
  
– Хочешь сказать, что Коноха предал нас? – Бокуто скрестил на груди руки.  
  
– Хочу сказать, – Акааши сел и открыл перед собой первую папку, – что у всех вещей есть второе и третье дно.  
  
– Даже у тебя?  
  
– Даже у меня, – ответил Акааши, погрузившись в чтение.  
  
– Хотел бы посмотреть.  
  
– Вам бы не понравилось.  
  
Бокуто задумчиво промычал, разглядывая выложенный панелями серый потолок.  
  
– Провоцируешь?  
  
– Конечно.  
  
Бокуто на секунду даже оживился и приподнялся на локтях посмотреть на Акааши. Но тот со скучающим видом сидел и читал. Глаза бегали по строчкам быстро-быстро, а губы едва заметно шевелились, проговаривая прочитанное.  
  
Вдалеке были слышны шаги снующих мимо, но в остальном никто не мешал и не отвлекал.   
  
Побуравив взглядом дыру во лбу Акааши, но не получив комментария по поводу своих слов, Бокуто поджал губы. Показалось ли ему вчера? Нет, не могло. Но Акааши с утра словно стал совсем другим. Обычным. Поздоровался после сна, предельно вежливо спрашивал за завтраком о том, куда поедут, и вообще был до скучности раздражающим. Теперь еще и пытался поддеть. Как будто и не было вчерашнего грешноватого клерка Акааши.   
  
Какая же утомительная работа досталась! Ни потрахаться, ни поубивать, просто ходи хвостиком за гордым щеголем. Да и Сакуса в самом деле мог доставить проблем.  
  
Спустя десять минут активного безделья голова Бокуто готова была лопнуть от мыслей. Он вскочил с дивана, схватил первую попавшуюся папку с полки и наугад открыл документ. Это оказался старый договор на поставку мебели, исчерканный карандашными заметками. Бокуто припоминал, как они с Сарукуем бились над ним. В итоге хозяева фирмы попытались их кинуть и Бокуто сперва выбил этим самым свернутым договором челюсть директору, потом вернулся на строительном кране, разнес станки и позже натравил на них ребят из Мияги, которых тоже успели бортануть.  
  
Вот так решать деловые договоренности было интереснее, чем нюхать бумагу. Бокуто вздохнул и положил под голову папку. Долгий день, долгая неделя. Пусть бы уже хоть что-то произошло. Нападение пришельцев, шествие всадников апокалипсиса или просто штормовое предупреждение (в апреле, ха-ха, мечтай Бокуто).  
  
Акааши листал бумаги, ходил разносить папки, вытаскивал новые, звонил в какие-то конторы, щелкал что-то в ноутбуке, просил чай, жевал рисовые лепешки на ходу и всячески не замечал двоих охранников, страдающих от безделья. Скука и напряжение усиливалась настолько, что даже сопровождать его в туалет стало занимательно.  
  
– Бокуто, прости, – проговорила осипшим голосом Широфуку, когда Бокуто отошел за стеллажи узнать, как у нее дела. – Я сейчас пытаюсь утрясти шум с Конохой. Его нашли соседи и вызвали полицию. Многие наши узнали о нем из новостей, и теперь поговаривают, что это я его заказала.  
  
Бокуто мог представить сейчас ее опухшие глаза. Широфуку и Коноха общались очень тесно и часто засиживались в офисе допоздна. Возможно, между ними что-то было, кроме юридической страсти, но Бокуто не заставал их ни разу, сколько бы ни вламывался с заданий посреди ночи.   
  
– Сестренка, – голос непроизвольно упал на несколько тонов. – Держись. Я Дайшо кишки скручу за Коноху.   
  
Широфуку судорожно вздохнула и со злым воодушевлением проговорила:  
  
– Буду ждать с нетерпением.  
  
– Хей, вот это моя сестренка! – засмеялся Бокуто. – Собери там кого можешь и передай, что Бокуто Котаро вернется и устроит небу жарко. Пусть не расслабляются.  
  
Он услышал смех Широфуку и отдаленное ворчание Коми: «Пусть только сам за собой убирает. Я заебался.»  
  
Бокуто сбросил вызов, чувствуя, как улыбка помимо воли расползается по лицу. Он спрятал телефон, достал из кобуры Беретту и провел по выгравированной на дуле пикирующей сове – подарок сенсея. Бокуто представил, где находится сейчас Сакуса, и прицелился, но в зазорах между папками увидел Акааши, смотрящего прямо на него. В прицеле пистолета он выглядел испуганно, словно застали за позорной кражей батончиков в супермаркете. Но когда Бокуто вернулся на диван, Акааши, откинувшись, читал толстую подшивку бумаг.  
  
– Воняет оружием, – заметил Сакуса со своего гнезда из коробок в углу. – Нарываешься.  
  
Акааши даже бровью не повел. Бокуто цокнул: вот же двуличный. Он полез в пиджак обратно, но вместо того, чтобы достать Беретту, свернул пальцы в трехпальцевую комбинацию и показал Сакусе.  
  
– Нарываюсь.  
  
На этот раз Сакуса дернулся за своими скальпелями, но рука так и замерла с зажатым лезвием.  
  
– Сакуса-сан, Бокуто-сан, прекратите, – Акааши сжал губы в тонкую линию и смерил их взглядом, который чаще используют на провинившихся детях.  
  
Удивительно, но это сработало.  
  
Вечером позвонил Сарукуй. Шанхай из-за слухов с завещанием притормозил заказ снайперских винтовок. Это уже было проблематично. Большая часть переговоров была на Бокуто, Широфуку только присутствовала и подписывала бумаги. Выяснить, в чем дело, без лишних ушей было сложно.   
  
Он на полную открыл душ, за считанные минуты обмылся и еще десять минут ругался на китайском по телефону. В конце концов, он убедил клиентов, что все под контролем, Широфуку продолжит с ними сотрудничать. В противном случае после всего им придется искать другого транзитера с лояльной протекцией, если они продолжат быть сексистами. Он сплюнул в раковину, когда отнял от уха горячий телефон, пискнувший о низком заряде батареи.  
  
Акааши снова обложился бумагами и надел очки. Когда Бокуто вышел, распыляя злость по комнате, тот поднял взгляд и забыл про бумаги. Наверное, дело было в полотенце, едва державшемся на бедрах, но Бокуто был слишком взвинчен, чтобы порадоваться.  
  
Он достал зарядку, проверил магазин в сумке, расстелил тряпицу на футоне и принялся чистить Беретту.   
  
– Феникс? Не дракон? – вопрос выдернул Бокуто из водоворота злости.   
  
– А? – повторил Бокуто, убирая с глаз мокрые волосы, чтобы посмотреть на Акааши.  
  
Тот разглядывал его торс. От пристального и тяжелого взгляда под ложечкой начинало сосать. Каким-то образом Бокуто больше не был зол. Внизу живота зарождалось вполне очевидное желание.  
  
– Почему ваша татуировка в виде феникса? Разве его накалывали не женщинам?  
  
Его голос был тише и искренней. Кажется, ему и правда было интересно. Бокуто погладил на груди золотое оперение на распахнутом крыле и вновь встретился глазами с Акааши.  
  
– Я просто захотел. Мне нравятся птицы, они умеют летать, – пожал он плечами. – Я не верю в символы. Дракон или карп – они не сделают меня сильнее, чем я уже есть.  
  
Акааши кивнул. Слабая улыбка тронула его глаза.  
  
– Феникс очень красивый.  
  
«Ты тоже», – подумал Бокуто. Сердце барабанило в груди. Он много с кем говорил о татуировках, но только Акааши, казалось, разделял его любовь к птицам. Хотя откуда ему это взять? Акааши вообще о себе не рассказывал. Бокуто просто знал, когда смотрел на него, и это знание разливалось теплотой внутри.  
  
Бокуто потер место в груди, где болело сильнее всего. Он и не замечал этого. Целый день это чувство было спрессовано под тонной других и только теперь, наедине с Акааши, обнажилось.  
  
Он наклонил голову набок. Может, и не так долго будет длится неделя, если он сможет иногда говорить с Акааши о всякой ерунде.   
  
Отбрасывая прошедший день, десятки тревог и сотни дел, о которых нужно будет позаботиться, он зажмурился, широко улыбнувшись.  
  
– Спасибо, Акааши.

***

  
За ночь произошла мелкая стычка с ребятами из Убугавы. Больше всего пострадали те, кто остался невредимым, потому им пришлось выслушивать разъяренного Коми. Остальные отделались порезами и отлеживались в подпольном лазарете.   
  
Сакуса раздобыл себе диван из соседнего кабинета и теперь залег с планшетом над каким-то сериалом. Акааши продолжал перебирать документы и рисовать таблицы и графики, но в целом Бокуто слабо представлял, как это могло быть связано с завещанием. Ему казалось, что нужно всего лишь посмотреть на бумажку с лупой, понюхать, потереть (пробормотать заклинание и вызвать духа Такеюки-сенсея) и вынести вердикт. Но нет, какие-то боги решили, что нужно перевернуть десятки тысяч бумажек, потратить почти неделю на сбор еще одной пачки никому не интересных бумаг, и торжественно прийти к десяти стариками и сказать всего два слова «Завещание не/действительно». Почему?!  
  
Но дела шли неплохо. Широфуку шепотом по телефону сообщала, что есть какие-то сдвиги, Вашио подхватил переговоры с Шанхаем, Ватари готов был по первому слову ехать брать штурмом Японский парламент. И только Бокуто маялся дурью. От скуки он устроил тренажерный зал прямо в архиве, используя ненужные документы как гири.  
  
Первый скальпель пролетел спустя пятнадцать минут, как Бокуто начал. Серебряное лезвие пролетело в паре сантиметров от его лица и вонзилось в папку с пометкой «Счета`06-08».  
  
– Какого черта? – То, что Бокуто на рефлексах умел уворачиваться от летящих предметов, совсем не значило, что Сакуса не хотел его зацепить. Он лежал, закинув зашнурованные по колено бутсы на подлокотник, и уже держал наготове новый скальпель.  
  
– Хватит петушиться. Ты отвлекаешь публику, – произнес Сакуса, вкладывая в каждое слово побольше презрения. Бокуто оглянулся. Акааши резко отвел глаза и удивленно заметил в собственных руках толстую пачку ксерокопий.  
  
Охо-хо. Вот теперь Бокуто захотелось поиграть мускулами и показательно пройти пару эффектных ката.   
  
– Я же всего лишь разминаюсь. Чего время терять?  
  
– Еще бы до трусов разделся, – Сакуса выразительно сверху донизу посмотрел на его прикид. Бокуто подергал майку, чтобы создать под ней ветерок.  
  
– Да ты что? – он улыбнулся. Все-таки они никогда не смогли бы подружиться. В первую их встречу в клубе Сакуса со вкусом отдавливал ему кисть, а Бокуто слушал хруст костей.   
  
– Хорошая идея.  
  
И опустил руку на ширинку штанов.  
  
Через секунду ему пришлось с хохотом уворачиваться от череды бросков.  
  
Сакуса большую часть времени молчал, а если и говорил, то какую-нибудь колкость в сторону Бокуто. Это было терпимо, если бы они не находились уже три дня в радиусе десяти метров друг от друга. К концу вечера, когда они, нагруженные папками, покидали офис Фукуродани, даже Акааши не сдержался и посоветовал им заткнуться.   
  
Хорошо, что в номере они жили в раздельных комнатах.  
  
...Впрочем, когда Бокуто оставался с Акааши наедине, тревоги уходили на второй план. Удивительно, ведь знаком он был с Акааши всего семьдесят два часа, а казалось, что намного дольше.   
  
– Акааши, а ты был когда-нибудь в Диснейленде? Ты знаешь, что в Токийском самые высокие русские горки? Я хочу когда-нибудь заказать побольше билетов и кататься там, пока не выгонят.  
  
– Вас стошнит.  
  
– Не стошнит! Я обожаю такие штуки, у меня есть моя прекрасная Сузуки Бе-Кинг, разгоняющаяся до трехсот километров. Самая лучшая вещь для городской езды! Едешь, такой, по акведукам, как по временным тоннелям вжух-вжух-вжух.  
  
Он показал руками наклоны и подъемы городских трасс.  
  
– Я часами могу так кататься.  
  
Акааши покачал головой и перелистнул страницу.  
  
– Но в Диснейленде еще лучше! Куроо туда не хочет, а одному не интересно. Вот бы потом сходить. Не хочешь, Акааши?  
  
– Я подумаю, Бокуто-сан. – Ему могло казаться, но Акааши улыбнулся очень осторожно, словно неуверенный, что может позволить увидеть это кому-то.  
  
Было так восхитительно представлять, будто у Бокуто могла быть нормальная жизнь, но он не мог себе отказать, потому что с Акааши многие вещи казались веселее. Холодный и безразличный – это оказалось не про него. За короткое время не только Бокуто перешагнул себя. Странная встряска первого вечера, когда Бокуто грубо предложил потрахаться, подействовала совсем не так, как хотел сам Бокуто. Акааши присматривался, и сейчас от его неуверенных улыбок щемило сердце у самого Бокуто.  
  
И все же он чувствовал себя паршиво, не отсекая этих порывов. Их отношения были обречены. Он-то хотя бы это знал, но продолжал эгоистично тянуть за собой Акааши.  
  
Засыпал Бокуто, глядя сквозь ресницы на хмурящегося Акааши в шаре света настольной лампы. Тот напряженно сдвигал брови, покусывал губы, набирал и удалял текст. Бокуто сонно поправил Беретту под подушкой, любуясь тонкими пальцами, скачущими по клавиатуре. За окном могло происходить что угодно, но здесь и сейчас Бокуто был счастлив.

***

  
Утро началось часов в пять со звонка от Широфуку. Сегодня в девять из Сиднея прилетали родители и сестра Конохи. Он был значимым членом клана, а обычно такие церемонии проводились в главном здании. Но в этот раз ради безопасности родственников похороны решили организовать в его доме. Бокуто уставился на стену напротив, где висела гравюра с героически скачущим на лошади Дате Масамуне, тяжело вздохнул и попросил передать соболезнования от его лица. Он-то опять занят: сегодня шел третий день странной миссии, оставалось еще три до его возвращения к делам клана.  
  
И этот бы прошел нормально, но зарядил дождь, и пока они по пробкам доехали до офиса, Бокуто готов был вытолкнуть Сакусу из машины. Всю дорогу тот вздыхал, и, когда Бокуто перехватывал его взгляд в зеркале заднего вида, улыбался.   
  
Он слышал их разговор с Акааши. Он знал, что происходило с Бокуто.  
  
День шел своим чередом. Акааши невозмутимо перерабатывал горы документов, чашки кофе и пачки лапши. Бокуто пытался если не решать дела клана, то хотя бы быть в курсе, но сегодня многие игнорировали его звонки и сообщения. Сакуса читал мангу с планшета и затачивал скальпели. Все это становилось бы рутиной, но. Не становилось.  
  
Они и так долго терпели друг друга. Из легкой неприязни за несколько дней они взрастили новую и довольно проблематичную. Даже обсуждать было нечего, кулаки чесались до зуда костей. Да и Сакуса по дороге в отель только и делал, что нервно протирал дезинфицирующими салфетками скальпели. Бокуто мог поклясться, что ощущал каждый раз, когда шелестел и ложился на затылок его свинцовый взгляд. Стоило Акааши войти в номер и поставить коробки с документами, как Бокуто хрустнул костяшками и сделал выпад локтем.  
  
Сакуса увернулся, но теперь уже Бокуто пришлось прогнуться животом, чтобы лезвие не рассекло там ничего жизненно важного. Ха-ха, надо же, Сакуса надел ради него медицинские перчатки!  
  
– Бокуто-сан! Сакуса-сан!  
  
Акааши вцепился руками в проем и ошарашенно смотрел, как они танцевали друг вокруг друга.  
  
– Мы быстро, – бросил Бокуто, ногой выбивая веер скальпелей. Сакуса не стал доставать новые и закрылся руками, но через несколько секунд сделал выпад ребром ладони, застав врасплох.  
  
По ощущениям стычка не заняла и минуты, но Бокуто отступил, поднимая руки. У него, кажется, половину лица залило кровью из рассеченного лба, а Сакуса держался за правый бок. Вот и все, Сакуса почти не бесил уже. Все-таки хорошо было время от времени иметь дело с достойным соперником.  
  
Они кивнули друг другу и подняли коробки. Акааши с нечитаемым выражением лица окинул их с ног до головы, и Бокуто стало малость не по себе. Он не знал, как выглядела злость Акааши, но сейчас тот явно хотел сделать с ними двоими что-то очень скверное. Бокуто заискивающе улыбнулся и похлопал по плечу.  
  
– Спасибо за ожидание!  
  
Акааши закрыл глаза, вздохнул и потер пальцами переносицу.  
  
Сидя на бортике ванны и подняв голову к нему, зашивающему на лбу порез, Бокуто не мог нарадоваться, насколько удачной оказалась драка с Сакусой. Рана была несерьезная, и ее стоило просто забинтовать, но Акааши сурово посмотрел и отправил в ванную за аптечкой. Умел же командовать, что хотелось слушаться.  
  
Вот Бокуто и сидел на краешке ванны и жмурился не то яркому свету, не то теплым пальцам на лице и затылке. Он слышал осуждающее дыхание Акааши и в тысячный раз млел от того, как близко они в данный момент находились. Конечно, ему было немножко совестно (ни капельки), но Акааши злился не всерьез, и Бокуто был безмерно благодарен. В который раз внутренний Куроо стучал по его пустой черепушке и говорил «Аллё, бро, ты же серьезный якудза!». Просто это же Акааши, складный, сдержанный, волевой. В нем было еще что-то притягивающее. Где-то между усталым взглядом и неуверенностью в поступках, но Бокуто не знал, как это назвать. Акааши просто оказался всем, что ему было нужно столько времени.  
  
– Почему вы такой? – Акааши отложил инструменты в чемоданчик на раковине, но не отодвинулся. Бокуто открыл глаза, задвигая на задний план пустячные романтические мысли. Акааши был серьезен, будто от этого зависела судьба мира. – Вы человек-катастрофа, делаете что вздумается, плюете на нормы. Почему именно вам доверили мою охрану?  
  
Бокуто меньше всего ожидал услышать подобные вопросы. Он пожал плечами:  
  
– Потому что я жизнью обязан клану. Такеюки-сенсей меня спас, когда мне было семнадцать.  
  
Бокуто помнил этот день, как будто это было вчера.  
  
– Я заканчивал школу, меня ждало светлое бейсбольное будущее и спортивная стипендия в Васэда. Но как-то на выходных с друзьями надолго засиделись в караоке, я вышел на улицу подышать воздухом и тут же столкнулся с компанией парней, которые явно меня с кем-то перепутали.  
  
Как же сейчас не хватало глубокой затяжки сигареты. Акааши смотрел, не мигая.  
  
– У парочки из них я увидел железные биты. Их было человек восемь, по-моему. Я даже не думал. Как только сказали, что я им должен какую-то космическую сумму, просто взбесился – из-за каких-то подонков сейчас расстанусь с жизнью! В общем я просто выхватил те две биты.  
  
Бокуто удивленно вспомнил:  
  
– Я же говорил, что был рекордсменом по количеству хоум-ранов в школе?  
  
– Говорили, – Акааши присел рядом. – Бейсбольный ас Токио.  
  
Бокуто кивнул.  
  
– Троих убил на месте. Их черепа разлетелись как арбузы. Мне было страшно, но еще я был в ярости. Кто-то успел сбежать, а двое остались, и у них были пистолеты. Наверное, я бы успел их хорошо покалечить прежде, чем они убили меня, но появился Такеюки-сенсей с ребятами и объяснил уцелевшим, как невежливо нападать на посторонних. Там же сенсей предложил сделку, что он защитит меня и родных от мстительных Нохеби, а я стану работать на него. Я…  
  
Бокуто посмотрел на свои сцепленные пальцы.   
  
– ...я был очень расстроен. Но не хотел, чтобы какие-то чмыри преследовали моих родителей и дедушку с бабушкой, которые жили с нами. Они и так сильно болели, а тут такое.  
  
Он решил не упоминать, что был единственным ребенком. И что произошедшее сильно ударило по семье, судя по счетам из больницы. Но сенсей, как и обещал, защитил их и оплатил бо́льшую часть лечения.  
  
– Если уже оказался в дерьме, то лучше научиться в нем плавать, правда?  
  
Акааши сжал руки в кулаки.  
  
– Да, – услышал Бокуто. – Я понял. Защищая клан, защищаете семью. Это правильно.  
  
Акааши смотрел в одну точку на двери в ванную. Бледная-бледная кожа словно выцвела до серости на его лице. Скелеты, напомнил себе Бокуто, у всех были скелеты, только Акааши еще не готов был показать свои.  
  
– Иди, перевяжи Сакусу, – он хлопнул Акааши по колену. Тот вздрогнул и недовольно поморщился. – А то подумаю, что я особенный.  
  
– Он не позволил даже притронуться к нему, – без запинки ответил Акааши, поднимаясь и расправляя складки на брюках. – А вы ничуть не особенный. Просто невероятно самовлюбленный.

***

  
Бокуто уже привык к тому, что члены клана постоянно спешили куда-то мимо архива, он привык к их быстрым шагам. Поэтому как только на этаже появился кто-то, щелкая дорогой подошвой по зеркальным плитам, Бокуто, не размышляя, снял Беретту с предохранителя и встал напротив входа. Акааши вопросительно вскинул бровь и посмотрел на Сакусу, который остался сидеть на месте. Разве что вытянул наушник из уха.  
  
Шаги остановились напротив двери в архив, и в дверь трижды постучались.  
  
– Разрешите войти? – вежливо спросил голос Дайшо Сугуру.  
  
Кто его вообще сюда пустил? Он приходил к Широфуку? Почему никто об этом не сказал? Что за черт происходит?  
  
– Бокуто, впусти его, – вздохнул Сакуса, вынимая и второй наушник. В общем-то, он прав, хотел бы убить – стучаться не стал.  
  
Бокуто опустил пистолет и отпер замок.  
  
– Чем обязаны визитом? – он кивнул, мысленно приставляя дуло то ко лбу Дайшо, то в рот, то в интересные отверстия.  
  
Тот был одет в безумно дорогой даже по виду костюм. Серая ткань серебристо переливалась на складках, а запонки на манжетах сверкали дорогим металлом. Не умел Дайшо Сугуру быть скромным. Ходили слухи, что в его пентхаусе водился аквариум с муренами. Дайшо поправил челку и сверкнул улыбкой супер-айдола.  
  
– Я не могу зайти поздороваться со своими друзьями?  
  
Даже Сакуса удивленно моргнул, когда Дайшо назвал его другом.  
  
– Ну, проходи, друг Сакусы.


	4. Счастливчик

Бокуто отошел сесть на стол Акааши, положил между ног Беретту и скрестил на груди руки. Акааши сжал губы, начиная беситься, что его отвлекают.  
  
– Может, познакомишь со своим другом, Бокуто-кун?  
  
– Может, вы первым представитесь? – произнес Акааши. – Если вы знали, где нас найти, то не могли не знать, что посторонним сюда нельзя.  
  
Бокуто уважительно оглянулся. Верно, так и есть, Акааши зол. Он выпрямился и сузил глаза, как хищник, готовый к атаке. Бокуто внезапно захотелось провести по его губам пальцами – укусит, не укусит?  
  
– Дайшо Сугуру, – поклонился Дайшо и присел рядом с Сакусой, закинув руку на спинку дивана. – Я в некотором роде бизнес-партнер Широфуку-сан.  
  
– Бизнес-партнер. Как интересно. Широфуку-доно, насколько я знаю, очень занята в последнее время. Но вы, должно быть, очень важный партнер, если она согласилась с вами встретиться.  
  
– Да, в некотором роде, – Дайшо закинул ногу на ногу и теперь сидел вплотную к Сакусе, который неслышно вздохнул и поправил дужку респиратора.  
  
Бокуто скрипнул зубами. Прийти к Широфуку в офис Фукуродани на следующий после похорон Конохи день, – Дайшо был ублюдочной мразью.  
  
– Ты здесь не хозяин, Дайшо, – цокнул Бокуто. В руках мгновенно оказалась Беретта, и выстрел огласил весь этаж.  
  
Простреленная навылет спинка дивана дымилась, и из-за нее казалась, что Дайшо побледнел. Ну, по крайней мере, его улыбка не была такой напыщенной. Сакуса инстинктивно дернулся, но Бокуто пригвоздил его взглядом.  
  
– Еще одна гадость, – он прошипел. – И я не стану целиться по мухам. Скажу, что ты пришел убить Акааши Кейджи, и я, защищая его, отстрелил тебе язык вместе с затылком. Какой ужас, совет заподозрит что-то неладное в поступках Альянса.  
  
Неожиданно Сакуса фыркнул:  
  
– Так стреляй же.  
  
Он смотрел на Дайшо, и уголки его глаз довольно блестели. Дайшо уловил его мысль, и к нему снова вернулась прежняя наглость.  
  
– Бокуто-кун слишком умелый для наемника, но все еще глуповат для взрослых решений.  
  
– Просто свали уже, Дайшо, – Бокуто опустил и сжал рукоятку пистолета, чтобы не выстрелить снова. Приходилось с горечью признавать правоту Дайшо. Бокуто не мог принимать таких решений. Даже будь у него полное право избавиться одним махом от Дайшо, это не решило бы всех проблем. Наоборот. Убийство главы клана никому еще с рук не сходило. Это прямое объявление войны. Может, Бокуто и был не против хорошей заварушки – ресурсы клана позволяли – но он не мог выкинуть из головы Широфуку. Она уже готовилась сцепиться с советом, и сейчас было не время для импульсивных выходок Бокуто. Он верил, что Широфуку найдет способ их прищучить. Оставалось потерпеть два дня и не перепутать ей карты.  
  
– Эх, Сакуса-кун, мне жаль, но, кажется, мне и правда не рады.  
  
Акааши, постукивая пальцем о стол, заметил:  
  
– Чтобы вам были рады, вам стоит поучиться такту.  
  
– Или найти сук покрепче в парке и повеситься на нем, – добавил Бокуто. Дайшо посмотрел на на них двоих, но промолчал. Бокуто совсем не понравился его взгляд.  
  
– Бокуто-кун, мой тебе совет, присмотрись к близким, вдруг ты чего-то не знаешь о них? – Сакуса поднялся и скривил нос. – А то окажешься немного поджаренным.  
  
– Дайшо, ты уверен, что ты хочешь это договорить? – Бокуто уже трясло, но он был уверен – прицел не собьется.  
  
– А чего мне? Прежде чем палить по кому попало – разберитесь в своей шайке. Юристик-то ваш помог госпоже Широфуку стать новой леди Фукуродани, и посмотри, что с ним случилось. Пыщ-щ-щ! – он изобразил руками взрыв. – Смешно смотреть, как вы пытаетесь играть в крепкую и дружную семью.  
  
– Дайшо, уходи, – Сакуса покачал головой. – Он тебя убьет.  
  
– Уже иду.  
  
Бокуто даже не смотрел, как Дайшо, пританцовывая, закрыл за собой дверь. Не успел никто выдохнуть, как она обратно распахнулась:  
  
– Ах! Забыл спросить, – Дайшо просунул в проем голову. – Давно общался с кем-нибудь из клана? Как там они поживают без любимого чемпиона?  
  
Нужно было выпустить пулю еще раз. И все – дух Конохи бы упокоился с миром.  
  
Бокуто встал со стола Акааши и ушел в самый дальний ряд стеллажей, считать пули в магазине.  
  
Ему действительно никто не звонил и на смс не отвечал, кроме Куроо, который по делам уехал из Токио и писал только короткие сообщение в духе «Надо было первым классом, там хоть нет детей» «Я видел штуку для стрижки собачьих попок, бро» «Как думаешь, ее можно будет подарить Инуоке?». Еще ответил Вашио, но он никого не видел с утра, поэтому был не в курсе происходящего. Если пустили Дайшо, значит, Широфуку действительно находилась здесь, но отказывалась отвечать на звонки.  
  
Он сразу отбросил намеки Дайшо. Неужели тот думал, что Бокуто начнет сомневаться? Это даже для него было примитивно.  
  
Однако, Арке говорил, что предатель среди них и продолжал следить. Даже сама Широфуку этого не отрицала. Значит, стоило присмотреться? Он перебрал в уме командный состав и лишний раз убедился, что никто среди них и помыслить не мог о предательстве. Такеюки-сенсей собрал их всех, и если кто-то сливал информацию, то только из новичков.  
  
И опять он возвращался к Арке, который имел ключи к базе данных. Таким доступом владели только несколько человек: сама Широфуку, Коноха, Сарукуй, сисадмин и главный бухгалтер, полгода как отбывающий срок за махинации. Неужели…  
  
Бокуто усмехнулся: в любом случае, Широфуку об этом позаботилась.  
  
– Честно говоря, – тихо заметил Акааши, когда они, снова нагруженные, покидали здание Фукуродани. – Я ожидал от вас большего любопытства.  
  
На улице их встретил поток людей, спешащих мимо здания по своим делам, но Бокуто и Сакуса с легкостью проделывали дорогу сквозь них. Из-за шума Бокуто придвинулся ближе, чтобы разобрать слова Акааши, хотя это было связано с риском просто залипнуть на его губы и не понять ни капли из сказанного.  
  
– А?  
  
– Я рассчитывал, что буду отбиваться от ваших вопросов о завещании. Разве вам не выгодно узнать результаты раньше совета и принять меры?  
  
Вот как? Акааши всего лишь удивляла его ненавязчивость? Какая ирония. Бокуто в самом деле хотелось докопаться до правды, и он мог вытянуть из Акааши информацию – это он умел – но не позволено было. Широфуку прямым текстом сказала только охранять.  
  
– Вы все же странный, – ответил Акааши, поправляя коробку, чтобы взяться удобней. – У вас столько возможностей, но вы сознательно их игнорируете. Вы правда такой глупый или это какой-то план?  
  
Бокуто пораженно охнул, привлекая внимание Сакусы.  
  
– Черт, я провалился! Я больше не наемник номер один в Японии!  
  
Он остановился, перевалив вес коробки на одну руку, и драматично приложил ладонь ко лбу. Люди продолжали в него врезаться, но Бокуто вошел в любимый режим. Акааши тоже остановился и смешно хлопал глазами. Сакуса тяжело застонал: ему сложнее всего было находиться с человеком, способным за день пройти все стадии от эйфории до бешенства.  
  
– Противник должен недооценивать тебя, тогда он сам и допустит ошибку! Ха! Разве это не… Акааши? Что такое?..  
  
Акааши вдруг изменился в лице. Бокуто впервые за все время увидел такое яркое проявление эмоций. Но к сожалению это был страх. Он смотрел на Бокуто, словно видел в нем призрака. Что могло так напугать такого выдержанного человека как Акааши? Бокуто, стряхнув неприятных холодок, шагнул навстречу. На долю секунды зрачок поймал красный блик, и в этот же момент Акааши уронил папку и прыгнул на Бокуто, утягивая за собой на землю. В метре от них глухо звякнула о бетон пуля.  
  
Бокуто мгновенно выкатился из-под веса Акааши и прорисовал траекторию выстрела. Пятьсот метров, восьмой этаж, общежитие для студентов. Прищурившись, он различил в крайнем окне блеск прицела и закусил губу. Он не успеет: затеряться среди студентов – как пальцем об асфальт, и кинулся в толпу искать гильзу. Та со звоном отбивалась от ног спешащих прохожих. Бокуто слышал ругательства и недовольные возмущения, даже взволнованное «Ты в цел?» Сакусы, но неотрывно следил за маленьким посеребренным цилиндром, катающемся между десятков подошв. Он толкнул даму, неторопливо копающуюся в сумке, и выбросил руку, но гильза ударилась о его костяшки и отскочила в водопроводный слив.  
  
– Блядь! – Бокуто упал на колени и стукнул рукой о бетон. – Блядь!  
  
Злые слезы покатились по щекам, а пальцы царапнули монолитный бетон. Было так близко! Бокуто снова потерял бдительность, и на этот раз чуть не поплатился жизнью! Если бы Акааши вовремя не заметил…  
  
С Бокуто никогда такого не происходило! Он никогда так не лажал на пустом месте. Всегда наперед мог почувствовать слежку, особенно в прицел. Но последние несколько дней будто разучился элементарным вещам. Последние несколько дней его мыслями, чувствами и телом владела совсем другая сила.   
  
Мягкие шаги остановились совсем рядом. Ладонь осторожно легла на спину и принялась поглаживать.   
  
– Блядь! – повторил он, ударяясь лбом о землю. Как же все было хреново. И дело даже не в покушениях.

***

  
Как только за Акааши закрылась дверь в душ, Бокуто сел на край кровати и достал телефон.  
  
– Бро, спишь? – произнес он. Сердце колотилось быстро-быстро, будто он разом выпил полведра кофе.  
  
– Секунду. – На том конце что-то зашелестело и, наконец, щелкнула дверь. – Весь во внимании.  
  
Бокуто выдохнул и прикусил губы, не зная, с чего начать. С того, что завтра был совет? С того, что завтра был последний день миссии? С того, что на него вчера совершили первое за несколько месяцев покушение? С того, что это покушение почти удалось? Или с того, что Широфуку прислала всего одно единственное сообщение со словами «все под контролем»?  
  
– Я влюбился, – тихо сказал он, разглядывая пол.  
Куроо несколько секунд молчал.  
  
– Блядь, – прозвучало как приговор. У них явно сходились мысли. – Твоя мишень?  
Бокуто промолчал, разглядывая свои ботинки. Куроо со стоном выдохнул.  
  
– Я же говорил, что ты счастливчик, – проворчал он.  
  
– Ага, – кивнул Бокуто. И вдруг улыбнулся. Ему и в самом деле повезло. Акааши не был идеалом, но он был совершенен для Бокуто, будто специально заточенный под него механизм. Акааши поместился в неправильную жизнь Бокуто Котаро недостающим пазлом, дополнив картину гармоничного хаоса. Как он мог существовать без этого хаоса раньше и как сможет существовать дальше – Бокуто не представлял. Но он знал, как сохранить эту хрупкую гармонию.  
  
– Бо, ты как бы взрослый мальчик и все дела. Возможности имеешь, риски знаешь, что тебе еще нужно?  
  
Бокуто упал спиной на кровать, помяв несколько оставленных листов.  
  
– Хотел, чтобы мой духовный бро благословил меня, – он устало выдохнул, вытащил листки и, придерживая телефон плечом, принялся разглаживать их.  
  
– Считай, что ты благословлен на несколько жизней вперед. Я куда попало добром разбрасываться не стану.  
  
– Броооо, – протянул Бокуто. – Тебя я тоже люблю! Но не в эмоционально-трахательном плане, так что прости.  
  
– Ничего, переживу.  
  
Бокуто нажал на отбой и отбросил телефон. Исписанные мелким шрифтом бумаги наверняка были пипец как важны, он кинулся к столешнице за блокнотом, чтобы отутюжить листы. Более-менее расправив, Бокуто сощурился, вчитываясь в строки.  
  
 _«Печать хранилась в архиве с пятнадцатого января по…»  
  
«Ответственный за регистрацию завещаний не ставил пометки…»  
  
«Запросы на доступ были отклонены из-за «взлома»…»  
  
«В день аннулирования на документах стоят подлинные подписи покойного…»_  
  
Бокуто начал вчитываться более внимательно, но все равно вяз в конструкциях. Он перепрыгнул в самый последний абзац:  
  
 _«На момент смерти завещание оказалось недействительным, поэтому по пунктам кодекса…»_. Бокуто пропустил перечисление списка и дошел до нужной строки _«…завещание №уу господина Такеюки Ямиджи от хх.хх.хххх о передаче клана госпоже Широфуку Юкие недействительно»_. Ниже имя «Акааши Кейджи», кругленькая печать и сегодняшняя дата.  
  
Не может быть. Он бросил листы на тумбу, будто они могли обжечь, и отступил назад. За дверью ванной были слышны брызги воды. Бокуто представил, как там, за облаками пара, вытянувшись лицом к горячим струям, стоял голый Акааши; как по его телу стекали ручейки; как он закрывал глаза, расслабленный и уязвимый; как он смывал с себя этот день, не думая о завтра; как он наверняка знал, что Бокуто сейчас прочтет отчет, потому что специально оставил его здесь. Акааши был слишком осторожен. Он каждый день тщательно проверял пломбы на замке архива, чтобы быть уверенным в неприкосновенности кабинета в их отсутствие.  
  
Бокуто закрыл глаза и втянул носом воздух.  
  
Широфуку не брала трубку. Если у нее все было в порядке, то почему она не могла сказать об этом лично? Что там происходило в Фукуродани? Бокуто цокнул. Это было слишком странно.  
  
Он выскочил из комнаты, наплев Сакусе про автомат с кофе, и спустился на парковку.   
  
Был уже поздний вечер, небо затянуло так, что не проступало ни звездочки. Ледяной ветер заставил Бокуто пожалеть о забытой куртке, потому что дождь мог начаться в любой момент.   
  
В главном офисе неожиданно кипела жизнь, машины въезжали-выезжали со стоянки, в холле Бокуто заметил несколько человек со спрятанными под пиджаками пистолетами. Это и были их последние приготовления к завтрашнему собранию совета директоров?   
  
Интересно.  
  
– Что? Бокуто, что ты здесь делаешь? – Коми в несколько прыжков перегородил дорогу к лифту. – Опять творишь что вздумается?!  
  
– Мне срочно нужно увидеться с Широфуку. Это не терпит до завтра, – Бокуто старался быть максимально сдержанным.  
  
– Все в порядке.  
  
– Я вижу, а теперь пойду, повидаю сестренку, – он обошел Коми и нажал на кнопку лифта.  
  
– Бокуто, – с осторожностью позвал Коми.  
  
– Что? – он раздраженно обернулся. Коми смотрел на него с тревогой.  
  
– Ты в порядке?  
  
– А что, не должен?  
  
– Нет, прости. Я так спросил.  
  
Бокуто сдавил пальцами переносицу. Просто, блядь.  
  
– Да что со всеми такое?! – заорал он, вскинул руки. Весь холл замолчал, обернувшись к ним. – Разве после дружного радио-молчания я должен был цветы принести и конфетти разбрасывать? Я, конечно, бываю психом, но есть же какие-то рамки, за которые не следует переступать? Разве не поэтому мы семья, Коми, скажи?  
  
Бокуто передернуло. Слова рвали на части, и он, кажется, исчерпал за неделю лимит сдержанности. Он рассказал, где он видал протирать штаны в архиве, какого хрена позволяли Дайшо гулять по Фукуродани без сопровождения, как захватывающе он провел время, пропуская проводы своего брата, и вообще почему вокруг Фукуродани развелись снайперы с новыми винтовками высокой дальности. Но лифт подъехал слишком быстро, и Бокуто, оборвав себя на полуслове, просто шагнул в лифт и со злостью ударил по кнопке этажа Широфуку.  
  
Охранники, к счастью, не стали его задерживать, и Бокуто беспрепятственно, без стука, вошел в кабинет.  
  
Здесь было тускло. На потолке горела только одна лампа – аккурат над столом Такеюки-сенсея, за которым теперь сидела бледная тень Широфуку Юкие. Шторы были все так же плотно задернуты, ладаном пахло еще сильнее, а углы комнаты терялись в потемках.  
  
– Привет, братишка, – тихо сказала она и пригласительно указала рукой на диван. – Как ты?  
  
Подойдя ближе, Бокуто увидел, как она изменилась за несколько дней: впадины под глазами, подрагивающие пальцы, катающие ручку, и усталый безразличный взгляд.  
  
Эх, сестренка-сестренка. Она не знала пощады к себе. Куда же на нее злиться?  
  
– Ты писала, что все под контролем, – он уселся на предложенное место.  
  
– Все прекрасно, – она склонила голову, сухо улыбаясь. – Но не у тебя, как мне доложили. Решил развлечься с юристом? Это замечательно, да…  
  
Она хохотнула.  
  
– Так замечательно, что мы начали нести убытки.  
  
– Что? – Бокуто впервые об этом слышал.  
  
– Шанхай перешел на поставку через Окинаву. Еще несколько фирм, которые ты курировал, внезапно стали отказываться от протекции, – перечислила она и перегнулась через стол, внимательно заглянув в глаза. – Бокуто, чем ты занимался, что не заметил пары ушей рядом?  
  
Сложнее, чем выдержать ее осуждающий взгляд, было только то, что ему действительно нечего было сказать в свое оправдание.  
  
– Прости, я… я, кажется, устал, – он спрятал голову в выставленных на коленях ладонях. – Я не достоин быть в Фукуродани. Я...  
  
Он вздохнул. Осознание ошибок камнем повисло на шее. Все, что он делал для Фукуродани до этого, перестало иметь значение. Он сам же и перечеркнул собственные усилия.  
  
– Я узнал о завещании, – он взглянул на подошедшую Широфуку. Та кивнула, чтобы он продолжал. – Оно недействительное. Сенсей аннулировал его незадолго до смерти, и завтра совет нас просто в лепешку раскатает.  
  
Бокуто не знал, куда девать глаза, но Широфуку удивила его куда сильнее. Она легкомысленно хмыкнула и повела плечами, будто половина нынешних проблем не была его виной.  
  
– Я на что-то такое и рассчитывала. Поэтому готовилась, не сообщая тебе, чтобы никто не перехватил наши разговоры.  
  
Сестренка! Бокуто хотелось ее расцеловать! Вот это была его сестренка! Но Широфуку ладонью осадила, показывая, что еще не закончила.   
  
– Мы заменим завтра совет директоров, – Было заметно, с каким трудом ей давались слова и принятое решение. – Но для этого нужно не позволить документам о завещании быть обнаруженными. Поэтому нам пригодятся услуги наемника.  
  
Ее взгляд опасно заблестел, а об улыбку можно было порезаться. Все-таки Широфуку была кровью Такеюки-сенсея, и стальная воля передалась после его смерти. Или после смерти Конохи.  
  
– Ты ведь очень сблизился с этим Акааши. Помнишь, мы обсуждали несчастный случай? Думаю, смерть от безответной любви будет легко сымитировать, правда?  
  
Бокуто кивнул на чистом автомате, холодея от неотвратимости услышанных слов.


	5. Скелеты и мертвецы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Все, о чем вы не просили.

Смерть Акааши была вопросом времени и обстоятельств. Бокуто знал это, однако крохотный червячок внутри надеялся, что выпадет один из миллиона шанс, что этого не случится. Акааши был хорошим человеком, но здесь это качество работало против него. Бокуто нередко устранял полицейских, борющихся за справедливость на территории Фукуродани. Да и обычных людей, увидевших не предназначенное для посторонних глаз. Один чувак из фильма сказал, что «сила – это большая ответственность», и плевать, что умер через пару минут. Бокуто считал это своим девизом по жизни, ему было, что защищать, и были вещи, которые мог сделать только он. А об отношениях с фортуной можно поговорить как-нибудь потом. Дело было просто в самом Акааши. До их встречи Бокуто считал, что знает жизнь; знает, что такое быть живым; знает, как радоваться после того, как тебя чуть не изрешетили из пулемета. Но стоило подумать об Акааши, и все прошлое тускнело в сравнении с новыми красками, появившимися вместе с его приходом в жизнь Бокуто.  
  
Он впервые задумался о правильности просьбы Широфуку. В какой-то момент существование Акааши наполнило его большим смыслом, чем клан, его потребности и жизни, которые погаснут за отказ подчиняться.  
  
Но он готов был взять это на себя. В конце концов, одним грехом больше – одним меньше. Просто нужно было сбежать и начать жить заново: без оглядки на ночные шорохи, без холодного ствола под подушкой, без стылых ожиданий между новостями об очередной смерти. Ужасное неотвратимое чувство надежды расползалось как раковая опухоль из самых глубин сердца. Если вырывать надежду, то вместе с жизнью.  
  
Только с новым Бокуто вряд ли кто-то теперь мог справиться.  
  
Пискнул лифт, выпуская Бокуто. Тот размашисто добрался до нужной двери и прислонил магнитную карту.  
  
Приторный запах крови ударил в нос, стоило только потянуть на себя ручку. В номере прокатился маленький кровавый тайфун. Перевернутый журнальный столик с отломанной ножкой, разодранный до дерева мягкий диван, разбитая плазма, на бежевой стене у двери всего несколько красных капель, но на полу рядом красноречиво отпечатались следы рук, как будто кто-то пытался ухватиться за паркет. А потом Бокуто увидел половину ноги. Она лежала прямо у порога, рассеченная вдоль так, что проступала белая кость. Он переступил через нее и, стараясь не поскользнуться на крови, прошелся к окну. От увиденного даже его, привыкшего к жестокости, слегка замутило. За диваном у окна лежала половина туловища с выдернутыми кишками. Не думать о том, что это могло принадлежать Акааши, не получалось. В висках стучала паника, сдавливая мысли до одной ужасной, что сейчас он увидит слишком знакомое лицо, застывшее в агонии. Бокуто с трудом сглотнул вязкий ком в горле и огляделся.  
  
Лужа натекшей под туловищем крови была такая огромная, что он все же поскользнулся, но успел схватиться за штору и тут же отдернул руку, потому что она все еще была липкой от крови. Под диванной подушкой торчала часть бедра.  
  
«Говорят, нашелся полный отморозок. Я услышал обрывками, что он как-то связан с резней в Камадашики» – вспомнил Бокуто. Тридцать неузнаваемых трупов проституток, охранников и высокопоставленных чиновников. Значит, добрался.  
  
Как вовремя.  
  
Но кто? Сакуса? Акааши? Служащий отеля? Микроскопическая часть сознания, которая еще худо-бедно анализировала, подсказывала, что убили только одного. Но почему никто не обратил внимания на шум борьбы и… крики? Жертва сопротивлялась, она не могла не звать на помощь.  
  
Из спальни послышался шум. Бокуто достал из сапога нож и в три шага оказался у двери.  
  
– Бокуто-сан? – позвал взволнованный голос Акааши. – Это вы?  
  
Акааши жив. Захлестывающая волна облегчения прокатилась по телу, и Бокуто на секунду прислонился лбом к стене, благодаря всех существующих богов.  
  
– Ты один? – спросил он.  
  
– Бокуто-сан! – облегчение в голосе Акааши было слышно даже через стену. Дверь с щелчком открылась, и Акааши стремительно шагнул к нему, обхватил руками шею и зарылся носом в плечо Бокуто, шумно вдыхая. – Вы в порядке. Я так рад.  
  
Бокуто онемел. Заткнув нож за пояс, он несмело погладил Акааши по голове. Нужно было узнать, что здесь произошло, нужно было что-то сделать с трупом позади, но Бокуто таял от хрупкой сиюминутной близости. Как минуту назад у него дрожали руки от мысли потерять Акааши, так сейчас он был рад простой возможности снова видеть его.  
  
– Акааши? – Бокуто коснулся пальцем подбородка, вынуждая посмотреть на себя. Он надеялся, что тон голоса выражал все то количество вопросов, вертевшихся на уме и не желавших формулироваться в конкретные слова.  
  
Акааши поднял взгляд. Смотреть в эти глаза вблизи было как падать во сне с большой высоты. Поджимались внутренности и сердце ухало в пятки, но остановить падение не было ни сил, ни желания. В ярком свете дорогих люстр Бокуто мог разглядеть вокруг расплывшихся зрачков Акааши темно-зеленый ободок – редкий для японца пигмент.  
  
А потом просто случился поцелуй. Томительно-голодный и желанный. Бокуто просто потерялся в ощущениях. Акааши, задыхаясь, шептал «Бокуто-сан», жадно целовал губы, нос, щеки, подбородок – до куда мог дотянуться. Бокуто тоже шарил губами по лицу, оглаживал пальцами шею, вдыхал кожу у висков и чуть не хныкал, как это было волшебно. Акааши, невероятный Акааши! Его запах, его кожа, его жесты и взгляды – все зажигало в Бокуто столько огня и желаний. Он пьянел от всего этого и поднимался ввысь над бренной реальностью, которую некогда считал жизнью. Ему было неинтересно знать, чей труп в гостиной (хотя он догадывался), надолго ли скрылся убийца (и почему?), и почему Акааши остался цел. Бокуто просто наслаждался каждым стоном прижатого к стенке Акааши, его руками у себя под футболкой и его неожиданной податливостью поцелуям Бокуто. Осознание, что он был причиной растрепанности Акааши, возбуждало так же сильно, как и засосы, которые тот оставлял на шее.  
  
– Бокуто-сан, пожалуйста, – задыхаясь, выдохнул Акааши, глядя сквозь ресницы. Его щеки ярко краснели, и он бессознательно облизывал губы. – У нас так мало времени. Очень мало…  
  
– Акааши, – предчувствуя облом, простонал Бокуто.  
  
– Нет, у нас мало времени не в том смысле. Я… – Он снова сглотнул и, решительно встретившись со взглядом Бокуто, на одном дыхании произнес:  
  
– Я просто хочу внести ясность. У нас мало времени и много возбуждения. И пока нам никто не мешает, пожалуйста, трахните меня, а потом мы займемся другими важными вопросами.  
  
Это было самое возбуждающее, что мог произнести пунктуальный и педантичный Акааши. Бокуто проникся степенью безумства. Секс в заляпанном кровью номере, когда неотложно нужно было решать десятов моральных дилемм и смертельных угроз? Хорошая идея!  
  
– Просто не знаю, чего вы еще хотите, если не этого, – Акааши по-своему воспринял молчание и раздраженно прочесал ладонью по растрепанным волосам.  
  
– Я ужасно Вас хочу, Бокуто-сан, – устало добавил он. – Вы наглый, самоуверенный и дикий, но вы сводите меня с ума с самой первой встречи. Поэтому, давайте не будем терять времени.  
  
В отличие от гостиной, в спальне было темно, но тоже приторно несло кровью. Тяжелое тягучее осознание происходящего просачивалось горечью. Бокуто провел пальцем по позвоночнику Акааши от копчика вверх, когда они подошли к кровати.   
  
– Акааши…  
  
Ладонь поднялась выше и мягко обхватила заднюю часть шеи. Акааши не вздрогнул и даже не обернулся.  
  
– Ты ведь правду только что сказал?  
  
– Бокуто-сан, пожалуйста… очень прошу, – мягко проговорил Акааши. «Не начинайте, мы же договорились оставить проблемы на потом».  
  
«Пожалуйста, Бокуто-сан», Вспомнил он тихую мольбу и бледное лицо с такими же ярко-зелеными глазами. А затем обманный удар в лицо.  
  
Но Бокуто не мог остановить мысли. Это был не Арке. Между ним и Арке не было ничего родственного, но Акааши почему-то напоминал сейчас его.  
  
В самом деле. Значит, в гостиной он видел то, что осталось от Сакусы. И наверняка спальня выглядела не менее жутко, судя по тому, какой сильный запах тут стоял. Сакуса для Бокуто всегда был вызовом как противник, поэтому, не напрягаясь, справиться с ним мог только кто-то, равный Бокуто. Кто-то, безжалостно разделавший три десятка человек из борделя Фукуродани. С Акааши сталось бы спокойно ответить пришедшей на шум экономке, что у них все в порядке. Он умел говорить вежливо и убедительно.  
  
Что им двигало? Какие скелеты он прятал? Бокуто не мог сопоставить человека, с особой жестокостью убившего Коноху и человека, напоминавшего пустую куклу, в один образ. Бокуто не мог заставить себя искренне возненавидеть Акааши.  
  
Он сильнее надавил пальцами на шею. Но Акааши так и стоял, глядя куда-то перед собой. Чистая футболка – на нем была чистая серая футболка – заметил Бокуто. Акааши оставался педантом: и после того, как покончил с Сакусой, первым делом обмылся и переоделся в чистое.   
  
Раскаивался ли он? Вряд ли. Скорей, принимал наказание.  
  
– Ты ужасен. – Бокуто был зол только на собственное бессилие. Он опустил руку, шагнул и со спины обнял Акааши, прошептав:  
  
– Хотел бы я тебя ненавидеть.  
  
– Я тоже.  
  
Бокуто уткнулся носом в затылок и кисло промычал:  
  
– Слушай, давай трахаться. Не могу больше думать о том, какая ты мразь.  
  
Акааши тихо рассмеялся, расслабившись.  
  
Они не включали света. Чтобы добраться до кровати и раздеть Акааши, хватало и далекого света ночного мегаполиса. Под ногами чавкнула ворсовая подстилка, и Бокуто решил просто в ботинках забраться на кровать.  
  
Запах крови был силен, но Акааши отвлекал от посторонних мыслей. Он спиной отодвигался к изголовью кровати, утягивая взглядом. И Бокуто на четвереньках полз следом. Для тех, кто спешил потрахаться, они явно затягивали.  
  
«Действуй! – говорил себе Бокуто, разглядывая сверху ключицы в вырезе его майки и беззащитно вытянутую шею. – Ты же хотел!». Но он будто снова стал робким подростком, стесняющимся даже подрочить на сокомандников.  
  
– Бокуто-сан! Ну что вы как девственник, – Акааши схватил его за затылок и поцеловал, сразу проникая языком в рот. Бокуто охнул, повалился сверху, но не отстранился. Акааши будто собрался изнасиловать языком. Чего-то такого от контрол-фриков, как он, и следовало ожидать, но все равно это было в сто раз лучше с Акааши.  
  
– Мне стремно, ладно? – Бокуто едва хватало дыхания между поцелуями. – Ты слишком красивый и классный. Ох-х-х…  
  
Бокуто не выдержал и втянул губами кожу шеи. Хватка на затылке усилились, Акааши вскинулся волной, задевая членом ширинку Бокуто. Это напомнило: на них все еще было много одежды. Какая же морока с ней! Бокуто с рычанием стянул с Акааши футболку и домашние штаны вместе с трусами. Акааши, проводив взглядом улетающую в темноту одежду, раскинул руки на кровати, открывая Бокуто себя во всей красе.  
  
– «Классный», да? – усмехнулся он. Потемневший от налившейся крови член выделяся на бледном теле Акааши. Глаза поблескивали плохо скрываемым безумием.   
  
Классный. Очень. Бокуто сел между разведенных ног, провел пальцами по бедрам, прихватил одно под коленом и поднес к губам, невесомо целуя.  
  
– Самый прекрасный.  
  
Акааши закрыл ладонью глаза.  
  
– Я вам не верю. Вы сказали, я ужасен.  
  
Огонь тоже ужасен. Но людей он по-прежнему завораживал.  
  
Снять собственную экипировку было сложнее. Акааши закидывал руки за шею и притирался всем телом против тысяча и одного тайника под одеждой Бокуто. Сам Бокуто был бы и не против выебать его прямо так, но жгуче хотелось чувствовать всем собой каждый изгиб Акааши. Поэтому он, быстро сбросив в угол кровати весь арсенал, оседлал бедра и припал к губам, горячо целуя и чувствуя, как трутся их члены.  
  
Хорошо… было так хорошо, что Бокуто и не понимал, что делает. В голову словно напустили тумана. Он видел только Акааши – его оголенные взгляды, тихие полустоны-полувздохи, горящая под ладонями кожа и тело, реагирующее на Бокуто так ярко, что в голове сгорали все предохранители. Акааши будто читал его желания. А может, они просто были одни на двоих.  
  
Бокуто облизывал и втягивал за щеку член, словно ничего вкуснее не видел. Странно было возбуждаться с членом во рту, потому что не был любителем делать минет. Но чувствовать, как Акааши корчится под ним, цепляясь за простыни, задушено охая на особенно глубоком заглатывании, было охренительно.  
  
Его член заметно запульсировал под губами и послышалось фальцетное «Бокуто… сан». Бокуто выпустил головку изо рта, вытер скопившиеся в уголках глаз слезы и хлопнул Акааши по бокам. Тот, еще не понимая, почему вдруг стало пусто и где долгожданная разрядка, лежал беззащитно раскрытый со взглядом брошенного под дождем щенка.  
  
Жаль, света было мало, чтобы заснять телефоном.  
  
Пока Акааши шуршал в выдвинутом ящике прикроватной тумбочки, Бокуто разглядывал его спину. Сейчас, когда он привык к темноте, на теле Акааши стали заметны нити шрамов, которые до этого под грубыми ладонями Бокуто не ощущались. Спина была исполосована, но шрамы почти рассосались, оставляя глянцевый блеск под голубоватом отсветом окна.  
  
Бокуто невесомо обвел один, похожий на звезду, спрятанный под ребрами. Акааши остановился, но ничего не сказал. Через секунду в ладонь Бокуто легла бутылка смазки. Акааши развернулся и покачал головой. Глаза у него были мертвы, как в первую встречу. Он коснулся щеки Бокуто и провел губами по скуле – по вертикальному шраму – словно говорил, что не всеми шрамами стоило гордиться.  
  
Бокуто не мог выдержать усталой нежности, которая тенью следовала в его потухшем взгляде. Почему-то Акааши видел сейчас в нем человека, который был лучше него, человека, которым Бокуто не являлся. Это казалось странным: ведь они оба были преступниками и уродами.   
  
Злость вскипела мгновенно. Он схватил Акааши за руку и рывком швырнул на матрас. Кто здесь был хорошим? Он? Бокуто, что ли?  
  
Акааши оперся на локти, чтобы не упасть лицом в матрас, но Бокуто не дал ему подняться. Выдавив на пальцы лубриканта, он сразу двумя вошел в отверстие Акааши. Тот сжался, инстинктивно сгорбил спину, но не отстранился.  
  
Черт, похоже, Акааши и хотел, чтобы его грубо отымели, чтобы хоть на долю почувствовать себя живым. Бокуто повелся на его действия, как послушный ребенок. Но его все равно несло: поднятая со дна злость завивалась смерчем, снося остатки здравости.   
  
– Ты знаешь, я же ненавижу, когда мне недоговаривают, – сквозь зубы прошипел он, вытаскивая пальцы и пристраиваясь сзади. Акааши уткнулся лицом в подушку и промычал. По его телу прокатилась секундная судорога, но он чуть расслабился и прогнулся в пояснице, с готовностью покачав задницей, чтобы помочь Бокуто войти.  
  
– Ах ты ж, – прорычал тот. Злость вскипала слишком быстро, чтобы контролировать свои действия. Бледная спина в паутине шрамов, покорно опущенная голова, блядский прогиб и все еще мелькающая перед внутренним взглядом теплота темных глаз. Бокуто должен был завернуть Акааши в плед, напоить горячим шоколадом и рассказать сотни романтичных глупостей о глазах Акааши. Но вместо этого толкался в слишком узкий проход, сжимая его бедра так сильно, что на утро там должны были остаться цветистые синяки.  
  
Чертов Акааши! Чертова жизнь Бокуто! Как же достало постоянно ожидать неприятностей, постоянно иметь дело с отморозками и воевать за право просто жить. Он уже давно перестал помнить, что вообще такое «нормальная жизнь». Акааши недолго создал ему эту иллюзию, но и этого хватило, чтобы возненавидеть все: алчный Альянс, мерзкий суетливый Токио, неотвратимое колесо кармы, бездушное небо и даже самого себя. Все, кроме Акааши. Который страдал от жестокости мира не меньше него самого. В этом было столько неправильности, что круг ненависти запускался на новый виток.  
  
Оглушенный злостью, Бокуто едва слышал, как всхлипывал Акааши, глотая слоги его имени. Бокуто приближался к пику, ускоряясь и насаживая Акааши на себя. Член то выходил до самой головки, то въезжал до конца так, что яйца шлёпали по заднице с характерным звуком. На самом деле, он почти не чувствовал удовольствия, кроме физического. В груди болело так сильно, что хотелось выть на луну, которой даже не видно было за кольями небоскребов. Болело за несбывшиеся мечты, за жизни, которые он поломал, за семью, которая считала его мертвым, за нынешнюю семью, которую он не мог спасти и за Акааши, который считал его лучшим в этом гребаном мире.  
  
Лучшим. Да я же твой кошмар, Акааши.  
  
Оргазм ненадолго вышвырнул его в мутное марево болезненного удовольствия. Бокуто покачнулся и сел.  
  
Дальше были руки, обхватившие лицо, были губы, целующие глаза, и тихий голос, горячо выдыхающий в висок: «Все в порядке, Бокуто-сан. Я тут. Все в порядке.»   
  
Он потянулся навстречу объятиям, и, не рассчитав силу, повалил их на бок. Они слепо прижимались друг к другу. Бокуто помогал рукой кончать Акааши, а потом пальцами исследовал его лицо, дорисовывая у себя в голове тонкогубую улыбку, дрожащие веки и влажные щеки.  
  
Они еще долго лежали, переплетясь ногами и прислушиваясь к собственному дыханию. Адреналин медленно растворялся в крови, и ноздри начинали улавливать густой запах крови, оставляющий насыщенный привкус металла на языке.  
  
– По правде сказать, это самый ужасный секс в моей жизни, – признался Бокуто, поглаживая плечо Акааши. Но ему было так спокойно, что даже не хотелось курить.   
  
– Не могу согласиться. У меня были разные клиенты.  
  
Бокуто даже не удивился. Шрамы Акааши не были похожи на боевые.  
  
– Я так и думал.  
  
И они снова замолчали. Бокуто интуитивно понимал, что Акааши пытался открыться. Весь этот вечер он через пень-колоду хотел что-то донести своими действиями.  
  
– Зачем ты убил Сакусу? – начал издалека Бокуто.  
  
Акааши потерся щекой о грудь и медленно моргнул, вспоминая что-то. Слабый голубой свет ложился на его бледную кожу, как на мраморную скульптуру.   
  
– Он хотел доложить совету о вашем уходе. А я все еще очень хотел заняться с вами сексом.  
  
И все-таки Акааши сделал это ради него. Убийца убил убийцу ради другого убийцы, которого должен был убить. В некотором смысле поступок был очень трогательный.  
  
– Это… мило, знаешь ли, – пробормотал он.  
  
– Спасибо, – смущенно ответил Акааши.   
  
Бокуто хотел улыбнуться, но вместо этого тяжело вздохнул. Их время снова неслось вперед, подгоняя с принятием решений, и приходилось уговаривать себя продлить эту идиллию еще на несколько минут.  
  
– На самом деле мне двадцать пять, – вдруг произнес Акааши. – Я подделал документы, чтобы совет директоров Фукуродани согласился с моей кандидатурой.  
  
И вот они вернулись к тому, с чего должны были начать после того, как Бокуто обнаружил труп Сакусы.  
  
– Однажды в средней школе я задержался на тренировке. Был ноябрь и поздний вечер. Я шел через парк, и навстречу мне вышла группа мужчин. Я не смог убежать от них. Меня ударили чем-то, а потом я очнулся связанным в каком-то бараке, где воняло рыбой.   
  
Почти весь их бизнес вертелся около портовых складов. Акааши повезло быть красивым, иначе его продали бы на органы.  
  
– Меня год обкалывали и нанюхивали чем-то, – Акааши рассказывал спокойно, будто о школьных приключениях. – Подкладывали то одному, то другому клиенту. Но я этого почти не помню. Я помню только, как заканчивалось действие наркотика и приходила боль.  
  
Бокуто взял его ладонь и переплел со своей.  
  
– Но однажды боли стало так много, что я просто перестал ее чувствовать. Тогда на меня и перестали действовать наркотики.  
  
Акааши усмехнулся.  
  
– Убивать оказалось слишком просто. Я лишь попробовал.   
  
Улыбка стала шире, будто это в самом деле были хорошие воспоминания.   
  
– Но оказалось, что они не ощущали даже половины того, что пережил я. Я растягивал, растягивал, растягивал, но людей становилось все меньше, и они быстро умирали… а потом приехала полиция, и мне пришлось сбежать.  
  
Кто-то бы посочувствовал Акааши, но от этого ровным счетом ничего не изменилось. Он говорил это не из желания получить какую-то реакцию. Он говорил, чтобы показать доверие.  
  
– Но ты все равно очень крут! – заметил Бокуто. – Про тебя до сих пор легенды ходят.  
  
Акааши не ответил.  
  
– А еще ты так легко Сакусу уделал! – От переполняющих эмоций Бокуто привстал, чтобы иметь возможность жестикулировать. – Мой бро обещал остров за кулстори о его смерти. Ты же расскажешь?  
  
– Остров, да? – Акааши лег на спину и задумчиво закинул руки за голову. Бокуто залюбовался, как мышцы перекатывались под его кожей. – Было бы замечательно. Но в другой раз. Вам же надо меня убить, не так ли?  
  
Он перекатил голову и посмотрел в глаза.  
  
Отвлечение внимания не сработало. Бокуто сглотнул.   
  
Раз Акааши оказался тем самым убийцей, которого отправили за ним под видом подопечного, которого он должен был охранять, то все становилось на свои места. Акааши все знал с самого начала. Знал о Бокуто, знал о расстановке в Фукуродани, знал, что после завершения от него захотят избавиться.  
  
– Выходит, финт с завещанием – всего лишь приманка? – просто ради интереса спросил он. Трусливый-трусливый Бокуто.  
  
Акааши закатил глаза и устало вздохнул. На нем не было одежды, а на животе еще виднелись подсохшие и смазанные пятна спермы. Но взгляд по-прежнему работал.  
  
– Бокуто-сан, вы умнее, чем хотите казаться. То, что я наемник, не отменяет, что я в самом деле юрист. Одиннадцать лет прошло. Я жил все это время как обычный человек. Но Альянс нашел меня и предложил вещь, от которой я не смог отказаться.  
  
Месть, – обмирая внутри, понял Бокуто. Грудь обжигало от боли. Все это время Акааши двигала месть – медленная, холодная и расчетливая. Тридцать пять миллионов йен даже не играли тут роли.   
  
Бокуто поник плечами.  
  
– И? Что же с завещанием?  
  
– Все еще не догадываетесь, да? – Хитро прищурился Акааши. – Конечно, вы же до сих пор мысли допустить не можете, что годитесь стать главой семьи.  
  
– Чт… нет!  
  
Быть такого не могло!   
  
Бокуто пятерней зарылся в растрепанные волосы: сенсей не мог сделать его главой, Бокуто сам сказал, что не хочет.  
  
– В отчете, который вы не дочитали, все есть, – Акааши махнул рукой куда-то за его спину.   
  
– Такеюки-доно сначала сделал завещание на свою племянницу, но за неделю до кончины передумал и сделал его парным, переписав на наемника с племянницей. Он мотивировал свое решение тем, что только вместе они удержат клан от слияния с Альянсом. Но, к счастью, шпион успел подменить завещание: Альянсу был выгоден слабый глава. Базы данных Фукуродани потерли, но ваш юрист все же кое-что узнал о махинациях, и мне сказали его срочно устранить. Все гениальное просто. Альянс оказался сильнее.   
  
Акааши, похоже, забавляло сообщать очевидное.  
  
– Так или иначе, совет директоров посчитает госпожу Широфуку недостойной кандидатурой даже в соуправленцы. Она хотела единолично захватить власть, это не самое лучшее качество лидера. Ей никто не поверит, потому что только ей было выгодно подделывать завещание. Что же касается обычного наемника, то ему точно никто клан не отдаст, как бы сам клан ему ни доверял.   
  
Акааши перевел дыхание. Он перекатился на бок и подпер голову.  
  
– Бокуто-сан, теперь, когда вы это знаете, что вы будете делать?  
  
– Мы все еще можем сбежать? – робко предположил Бокуто. Акааши, как кошка, расслабленно потянулся на простынях и весело посмотрел на Бокуто. Его, наверное, веселила искренняя вера Бокуто в то, что они смогут беззаботно жить. Но некоторые вещи оставляют незаживающие раны на всю жизнь. Год наркотиков и рабства, хах? Не все протягивают столько. Но точно никто оттуда не возвращается. Акааши стал (не)счастливым исключением. Он, наверняка, предпочел бы умереть, но желание мести было сильнее – оно подпитывало его десять лет. Бокуто догадывался, как сильно могла подкосить неспособность привести месть в исполнение, и вспомнил странную реакцию Акааши в первый день знакомства.  
  
Но он все же верил, что вдвоем они смогут все. Бокуто хотел в это верить. Он хотел… но он видел вселенскую усталость в глазах Акааши – отражение такой же огромной, как и его собственная.  
  
Он всегда бежал, торопился, рвался, ломал преграды. И в конце концов, встретил Акааши, нашел себя в нем. Дальше? В самом деле, что должно было случиться дальше?..  
  
– А у меня есть выбор? – Бокуто усмехнулся и сел по турецки, без интереса разглядывая шевелящиеся пальцы ног. За оружием он подниматься не спешил.  
  
– Вы можете решить, когда и от чьих рук умереть мне. Сейчас от ваших или завтра, после отчета совету директоров, – от шальной пули.  
  
– Акааши, ты слишком жесток, – Бокуто подсел ближе и взлохматил его и без того лохматые и взмокшие волосы. – Я тебя ненавижу.  
  
Снова вспомнился Арке со своей кошкой. Люди так беспечно относились к себе, забывая о том, каково будет тем, кто от них зависел.   
  
– Конечно, я знаю, – он закрыл глаза подставляясь под руку Бокуто, зарывшуюся в волосы за ухом. Бокуто другой рукой потянулся к рукояти ножа, а второй продолжил массировать млеющего от ласки Акааши.  
  
– В кейсе рядом с ноутбуком есть еще пара документов, которые госпоже Широфуку интересно будет увидеть, – сказал Акааши, когда Бокуто снова оседлал его бедра и занес над ним нож. – Пусть внимательно изучит до завтрашнего собрания.  
  
Мог ли Акааши быть еще прекраснее, чем в эту минуту? Он подготовил все, даже свою смерть, и теперь получал удовольствие от того, как все шло по его безумному плану.   
  
– Хочешь сказать, что все решится бескровно и мы отправимся на остров? – Бокуто криво усмехнулся.   
  
– Я оставил возможность для вашей импульсивности, – он умиротворенно улыбался, глядя на кончик широкого лезвия, неуверенно царапающий воздух.   
  
– Акааши, просто признай, что я лучший, – у Бокуто снова дрожали руки. – И тебе ни за что меня не победить.  
  
– Вы правы, Бокуто-сан. – Пальцы Акааши сначала обрисовывали очертания клюва и крыльев золотого феникса на груди Бокуто, а затем скользнули по плечам на руки и обхватили сжимающие ладони нож. – Я бы не смог вас никогда победить.  
  
Холодное лезвие не встретило сопротивления. Акааши удивленно выдохнул, но не разжал руки. Из раны тут же выступили и покатились кровавые полосы.  
  
– Считайте меня безумцем. – Акааши улыбнулся: верно, ведь боли он не чувствовал. – Но я думаю, что самая лучшая смерть – это смерть от рук любимого человека. Так что все сложилось даже лучше, чем я ожидал.  
  
– Дурак ты, Акааши, а не безумец, – Бокуто ничего не осталось, кроме как тоже продолжать улыбаться.


	6. Эпилог: победа

Куроо Тецуро – двадцать девять лет, наследник клана Некома, красавец-плейбой и просто хороший человек – ехал на огромной скорости по ночной автостраде Токио и молился. Бокуто не отвечал на звонки. Его телефон был выключен, и это могло означать много чего, но в целом сводилось только к дурным предзнаменованиям.  
  
С Бокуто они общались несколько часов назад, и из разговора Куроо понял, что тот собирался совершить нечто совсем сумасшедшее. У него даже голос был другой. Незнакомый, счастливый, усталый. Может, Куроо ошибался. Но что-то было не так. Просто потому, что с Бокуто постоянно что-то было не так. Потому что в мире якудза что-то постоянно было не так. Потому что со всем этим миром с самого грехопадения что-то шло через всем известное место.  
  
_А еще Некомата-сан сегодня был в особенно приподнятом настроении за ужином. Они с Куроо играли вторую партию в бильярд, когда Куроо завел речь о давних дружеских отношениях с Фукуродани. Вся эта история с завещаниями с самого начала тянула неприятным душком интриг. Нужно было вмешаться, чтобы сохранить серьезного союзника против Альянса._  
  
– Периодически дружеские отношения нужно подкреплять чем-то существенным, – сказал Куроо, натирая кончик кия мелом.  
  
Некомата-сан сидел на ручке дивана и ждал, пока Куроо сделает свой удар. Весь домашний, в вязаном свитере и простых штанах – добрый дедушка с гостинцами, а не влиятельный мафиози. Некомата-сан аж крякнул от удивления, когда услышал Куроо:  
  
– С чего ты взял? Я с кланом не дружил. Я дружил только с Такеюки. Ты такой же. Думаешь, стал бы ты спрашивать, если не шатался столько с Бокуто Котаро?  
  
– Но на просьбы Широфуку вы откликнулись, – Куроо прицелился к созвездию шаров в угловой лунке и замер, ожидая ответа.  
  
– А это уже можешь сам додумать. Чай, не маленький.  
  
Куроо ударил, но кий прошел по касательной от шара, остальные вяло перекатились по полю и замерли. Холодный пот прошиб спину. А ведь Такеюки-сан наверняка обсуждал с близким другом свое завещание, как и многое другое, связанное с Фукуродани.  
  
Фонари за окном Субару мигали быстро, в такт ударам сердца. На дисплее телефона высветилась фото пятнисто-рыжего котика, спящего на чьих-то коленях. Куроо принял звонок и перевел его на гарнитуру.  
  
– Я засек сигнал телефона Бокуто-сана в главном офисе Фукуродани, – тихо сообщил Кенма и отключился, не дожидаясь подтверждения того, что его услышали.  
  
– Спасибо, Кенма. Я тоже за тебя волнуюсь, дорогой!  
  
Куроо плавно начал поворачивать руль, выискивая съезд направо.  
  
В здании Фукуродани во многих окнах еще горел свет. В полтретьего ночи. Даже для японских трудоголиков это был перебор.  
  
Он не стал парковаться, заехал прямо по ступеням ко входу и только там вышел вежливо постучать в закрытые двери. Его пустили, но честно сообщили, что после разговора с Широфуку никто не знал, куда подевался Бокуто.  
  
Догадаться было проще простого. Если Бокуто не промчался мимо охраны и с ревом не оседлал своего любимого красавца Бе-Кинга, то он мог быть только в одном месте. Куроо зашел в лифт и, отсалютовав охранникам двумя пальцами, нажал на кнопку самого верхнего этажа.  
  
– Эй, бро, чего грустишь без меня? – Куроо оперся локтем о косяк двери. Порыв ветра чуть не сбил его триумфальное появление на крыше небоскреба.  
  
Бокуто, естественно, стоял у самого края, засунув руки в карманы брюк. Ветер пафосно обвивал его со всех сторон. Даже волосы.  
  
Куроо говорил о дурных знаках? Вот это был еще один. Бокуто страдал перепадами настроения, но если его прическа грозно поднималась в небо, то можно было не волноваться и ждать, пока буря пройдет.  
  
– Бо… что случилось?  
  
Он поравнялся с ним и посмотрел на лицо.  
  
Куроо всю дорогу от поместья до центра Токио торопился, нарушая правила движения, но в итоге опоздал. Информация, которой он так спешил поделиться, уже не могла заинтересовать Бокуто.  
  
Тот просто стоял с самым безразличным выражением лица. Как будто из него выкачали все эмоции. Наверное, если бы напротив пролетела стая птеродактилей, Бокуто и глазом не моргнул.  
  
Куроо уже хотел уйти, оставив Бокуто самому себе. Но тот сам заговорил.  
  
– Акааши оказался тем мясником из Камадашики. Он Сакусу по всему номеру нашинковал. Тот собирался настучать о нарушении соглашения. А Акааши хотел спасти меня. Круто, правда?  
  
Акааши? Тот юрист, которого Некомата-сан притащил в качестве третейского судьи на разбирательство с завещаниями?  
  
Вот же сра-а-ань. Выходит, Некомата-сан не только кардиналил Альянсом, но и лично отправил маньяка по душу Бокуто, и, если посмотреть сейчас на Бокуто, то в нем уже не осталось ничего, что хотело бы противостоять Альянсу.  
  
Блестящая многоходовка.  
  
– Бо, – Куроо положил ладонь на плечо и крепко сжал. – Прости.  
  
– Это ты меня прости, – Бокуто посмотрел на него очень устало. – Совсем не клевая история вышла. Не было ни погонь, ни драк, ни пафосных фраз. Он сам попросил себя убить, потому что…  
  
Бокуто вздохнул.  
  
Куроо не мог выдержать этот взгляд. Не хотел он знать, как мертвыми становятся при жизни, да пришлось. Их работа была тяжелой, но вошла в привычку. К смертям можно привыкнуть, если это единственное условие выживания. Куроо глянул на город у ног, а потом наверх. Внизу спало уродливое чудовище, пожирающее человечность, а там – под слоем облаков, светового шума и газовых испражнений заводов – наверняка было красивое звездное небо.  
  
– Да ладно, я уже купил остров, – развел он руками. – Маленький, прикольный. Но одному там будет скучно, так что ты заглядывай.  
  
Бокуто фыркнул.  
  
– Заметано, – он поднял кулак.  
  
– Слово бро, – Куроо ударил своим кулаком. – Ладно, не болей.  
  
И зашагал обратно.  
  
– Передавай привет Кенме и этому вашему новенькому малышу, – махнул Бокуто, не оборачиваясь. – Классный он, далеко пойдет.  
  
Ага, Лев будет на седьмом небе от счастья, что ас Фукуродани его похвалил, хотя они-то всего пару раз виделись.  
  
Он взглянул на Бокуто – тот черной тенью выделялся на фоне сияющего города – и закрыл за собой дверь.  
  
Нет, не будет Куроо этого рассказывать Льву. Вообще никому не будет _этого_ рассказывать.  
  
Прислонившись спиной к стене, он несколько раз ударился затылком о бетон. Аварийная красная лампа над створками лифта закружилась перед глазами. Куроо мог бы уговорить Бокуто вернуться. Мог бы предложить посмотреть, как Широфуку ставит на место членов совета со своей фальсификацией. Бокуто бы согласился. Бокуто всегда соглашался, потому что не умел говорить «нет» идеям Куроо. Но Куроо слишком любил своего бро, чтобы заставлять его жить. В конце концов, Бокуто был Бокуто, когда делал только то, что хотел. Это и была его сила. Поэтому много лет он оставался лучшим, ведь безумца мог убить только такой же безумец.  
  
Куроо отлип от стенки и снова открыл дверь проверить крышу.  
  
Так и есть. На крыше остался только ветер, который гонял пыль. Бокуто победили.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "ШТАБЛЯДЬ?!" спросите вы.  
> "Так и задумано", скажет автор. Никаких предупреждений о смерти гг, потому что это свело на нет интригу.
> 
> И прежде чем клеймить автора подумайте о нем как о мазохисте, написавшем вот это вот всё ^^


End file.
